Gift of Grace
by savingxgrace
Summary: The SGC receives a surprise from the past that will affect everyone's future, especially the base's top team. So much for not changing the timeline. JS, DV. AU from Moebius. Spoilers S9/10.
1. Bright Lights

**The Gift of Grace**

Chapter 1: Bright Lights

"_Forget the engines! Give them everything we got!" A man Grace didn't recognise called out to his comrades. He was sitting at the helm of a strange looking vessel. There was fire and strange bright things flying around him but he didn't seem to take any notice._

_A ship Grace can see to the right of her, looking like the Ha-taks that were currently on Earth, fell to pieces before her eyes. She started to panic as a stream of light headed to another ha-tak not far from the now destroyed one._

"_Can you beam me back on board?" She heard her mother's voice somewhere behind her but when she looked she saw nothing but a giant Chaapa'ai against the night._

"_Sorry, Colonel. We've lost beaming capabilities as well as hyperdrive and sub light engines. We're also experiencing hull breach in several places. Just hold..." There was static.\_

"_Marks? Marks, are you there?" Then the woman swore. Grace had never heard her mother swear before and it seemed strange that she would do so, even in these circumstances. "Jack, I wish you were here right now." Her mother mumbled to herself, clearly unaware Grace could still hear her. That was when her thoughts jumped. Where was her father? _

_Her thoughts were cut short, however, when one of the beams of light shot down towards where Grace stood on the alien vessel. She tried to scream, to tell someone to do something but there was a sudden flash of bright light and then total darkness._

The image of their faces seemed to be burned into her mind as Grace woke from her fitful dream to the sound of her own screaming.

She felt the hot tears that streamed down her face but did not try to stop them this time. She hugged her father's military jacket around her tightly, attempting to shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen from her mind.

Admitting to herself that she would not be able to return to sleep that night, she stood from her makeshift bed on the ground and walked around the humble tent that recently had become her home. It was freezing but she did not light a fire, not wanting to alert anyone of her condition, especially her guardian that she was sure was still sleeping comfortably with his wife in the next compartment.

She stayed huddled in a corner of her room until light poured into the tent from the newly risen sun, the khaki jacket wrapped around her legs that were held tight to her chest. She was staring straight ahead and did not see Daniel enter until he was standing right in front of her, and had put a hand on her shoulder.

"Grace?" He questioned, concern written all over his fair features.

"Mmm." She replied, her gaze not wavering.

"Grace, can you look at me?" She did, her dark eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Did you have another nightmare?" He asked of her, kneeling down onto the sand. Grace nodded, a single tear falling from the movement. "Was it the same one?" Grace nodded again, more tears sliding down her cheeks. Daniel moved to wipe them away with his thumb and Grace still did not move.

After a few moments silence, Daniel looked troubled by something and it was the blonde's turn to worry. "Danny?" He looked up at her and smiled, albeit very weakly.

"I thought this day couldn't come soon enough, but now your 17, I wonder where the time has gone." Grace tried to comfort his sudden change of mood with a warm smile. But it soon vanished when she remembered how Daniel always told her she looked like her mother when she smiled, and she knew it pained him.

Daniel gave out a great sigh and stood up, holding out his hand to help her up as well. "I need to tell you something." Was all he said and it was all that needed to be said. Grace trusted him with her life and she took his offered hand without question.

--

"So you're saying the machine is still around somewhere out there?"

"Yeah." Daniel replied, his head hung low as he was interrogated by this young girl.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this before?" She all but screamed at him. Grace couldn't believe that her best friend and the best friend of her now deceased parents would keep something like this from her when he knew she was having visions. She could do something about it and she didn't even know, until now. "I've got to go warn them!"

Grace got up from the chair, ready to head off but Daniel grabbed her arm.

"Grace." Grace didn't look at him, her face set. "Grace, you can't."

"And why not!" She hissed, turning on him suddenly. Daniel visibly recoiled from the venom in her voice but Grace was too blinded by her rage. "Daniel, I have a way to save my parents from another horrible death. I'm going to go and you can't stop me."

"Grace, they aren't your parents."

"What? And you are?" She yelled at him, "They share my DNA and that's closer than you will ever be." She finished, snatching her arm back and storming out of the tent.

--

Outside she ran into Daniel's wife, Nathifa, but did not stop and ran to the edge of the tents. There she stopped, looking out at the great pyramids in the distance. She had never been there herself, being hidden by her family because of her appearance. They feared her being condemned for her differences, but she already had by her peers. It didn't matter to her much, however, as she preferred to be alone. She had all she ever needed and never asked for anything more.

She had not noticed how long she was out there until the sun had set and she heard footsteps behind her. She did not have to look at who it was; the heaviness of the feet told her it was Teal'c.

"Grace O'Neill," He greeted her, knowing it made her smile when he said this. With her parents gone, she felt like she was missing a piece of herself and Teal'c made her feel like she belonged with so few words, only his silent, comforting presence and the mention of her father's name attached to her own.

"Hey, T."

"May I enquire as to the reason of your absence at this day's training, Grace O'Neill?"

"Just had a lot on my mind, T." Grace took her eyes from the pyramids and looked at the large Jaffa, so far from his home. He was the only one apart from herself that felt like an outsider. Daniel knew the language and had even married one of the locals. But out here, isolated with her closest and only friends, she knew she would never truly fit in to this culture. She did not belong in this time.

"Danny told you what happened." She stated rather than asked.

"Indeed." Grace nodded, understanding why. She wouldn't dare talk to the man himself right now. Sending Teal'c had been a good decision on his part. Right now, those were hard to count for Grace.

The pair of them stayed side by side with their eyes set on the horizon. No words were exchanged between them. The silence was enough.

--

Grace didn't return to her tent until she was sure that Daniel would not be awake. But when she arrived, ready to go to bed for the night, Nathifa was there waiting for her. Without her mother, Nathifa was the only female influence Grace had but her and Daniel's wife had never been close like she had with her mother.

"Hello, Grace." She said in her broken English. She knew Grace spoke her language perfectly but knew she preferred to speak English when she could.

"Nathifa." Grace answered, not really willing to talk at this time. She walked right past the dark woman and headed to her part of the tent that passed as her room.

"Grace, I would talk to you." Grace stopped at her tent flap and turned slowly and deliberately to emphasise her feelings about it. Nathifa just looked at her intently, making Grace feel like she could read her mind.

"Yes?" She said, getting uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Dannyel is upset this morning."

"yes." She replied simply, crossing her arms across her chest.

"He told me about machine."

"Did everyone know?" Grace bawled out, suddenly very emotional and throwing her hands up as if in defeat.

"Everyone but you mother." Nathifa told her calmly, a hint of a smile gracing her lips. Grace couldn't help but give out a choked laugh at the woman's idea of a joke.

"Yeah, Daniel told me about the General and how he wanted to keep it. He buried it without my mother knowing." Grace laughed at the idea but it was hard to picture that jack would keep anything from Sam. They were always so open with each other.

Nathifa moved to her side as Grace blinked back the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "I miss them so much." Nathifa nodded, pulling her into her arms and for the first time in a long while, Grace cried openly.

--

In the morning, Grace was awoken by Nathifa. It was still dark and the older woman held in her hand a large bag.

"I will show you." Was all she said and exited the tent. It was curiosity above anything else that compelled Grace to go with her. Once outside, still wrapped in her old tattered military jacket that she wore to bed, Nathifa put the bag in her hands and took her out of the little encampment they lived in. They walked for a good few hours, only to stop in a deserted place with only large sand dunes in sight. Grace still saw the pyramids far off in the distance but the sight of the village was far behind them.

"Here." Nathifa told her. She took the bag from Grace and when she opened it, she noticed all her things in the bottom of the bag. She was about to ask about it until Nathifa took out a few tools.

"Nathifa, what is going on?" Grace couldn't help but ask as she started to dig into one of the larger sand dunes.

"You go home." And then it clicked in Grace's mind. Nathifa was helping her find the ancient ship that would send her to her parents. She could help them and warn them about her visions. Grace suddenly ran up to her friend and threw her arms around her neck.

"Thank you so much." When they pulled apart, Nathifa just smiled.

"Do not tell Dannyel."

"If this works, I won't have a chance to." Grace laughed with joy as they continued to uncover the key to Grace's past and her future.

--

Ok, so tell me what you think. Should I continue?

By the way, I am continuing with Blood and Water but I'm having a little trouble so bare with me.


	2. Hello, Goodbye

**The Gift of Grace**

Chapter 2: Hello Goodbye

"Colonel Carter?"

"Yes, what is it?" She asked the technician, continuing with the gate diagnostics she was working on at the time.

"We're getting a transmission from the Odyssey." That caused Sam to stop what she was doing and turn to him.

"The Odyssey?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He said, obviously just as confused as she was at the information.

"Ok, let's hear it, then." She said, walking over to him.

"They say that there is an unidentified aircraft that just appeared in orbit." Sam raised her brow, things were getting interesting for this early in the morning. "They say it's..."

"Yes?"

"Ma'am, it's a jumper."

--

"_Unidentified aircraft, please respond_." The voice came over in the jumper, nearly scaring Grace to death. After recovering quickly, she tried to look for something to talk back into but nothing came up.

"_Unidentified aircraft, if you do not respond, we have authorisation to shoot you down_." Grace started to panic. If she didn't find something soon, she was dead.

"Please, please, don't shoot. Please, don't shoot." She kept repeating. _I need to respond_. She thought and then something blinked to her left. She looked down and saw a button. She pressed it and heard static. Nothing happened. She pressed it again.

"Hello?" Static again. Then the static stopped.

"_Puddlejumper, who are you and what is your purpose here_?" Grace breathed a sigh of relief. At least they weren't shooting. But what was a puddlejumper and why were they calling her by that name?

She held the button. "I'm a friend and I come with a warning for stargate command." It was vague but until she got on the ground safely and knew she was in ally's hands, she didn't want to give away too much.

There was a long pause.

"_Activate stealth mode and you will be given co-ordinates of your landing position_."

Grace had no idea what stealth mode was but she was just glad to still be alive.

_Uh, stealth mode... stealth mode_. She thought, hoping just like the radio, the ship would know what to do. She had known, from Daniel's stories of her father that the ship was connected to her blood somehow and that was why she could fly it. But beyond the basics, she was winging it.

--

Grace was still in awe of the ship's abilities when she was brought to the elevator. The soldier told her it would take her where she needed to be but it still frightened her. It jerked as it started to move and Grace refused to let go of the railing.

This world would need some getting used to, she thought.

--

The shiny doors slid apart and revealed another pair of soldiers, each with guns that looked a lot like the ones that Daniel and her father used to have. She didn't trust them but followed anyway. They took her past some large, grey doors that had more men standing guard in front of it and Grace briefly wondered what was behind them for such great protection to be needed.

--

She was met outside a smaller grey door by another guard. The two that had been accompanying her left and she started to panic slightly. Where were they taking her that so many soldiers must watch over her? Didn't they know who she was? With her mother's hair and father's eyes it was hard not to recognise her. But then again, the soldiers did not even give Grace a second glance as they told her to follow them through the door.

The room was empty besides a table and chair in the middle. It showed evidence of recently being cleaned out but Grace did not understand any of it.

"I need to see Samantha Carter!" She called out to the guard as he shut the door behind him but it was obvious he was ignoring her or just didn't hear. Grace turned back to the room and slowly headed for the chair. She touched it and it felt cold to her fingertips. It was smooth, too smooth for any material she had had back in her old time.

As she sat down, hands folded in her lap; she wondered why she didn't feel like she had expected to feel upon coming to this place. She felt alien, cold and distant from her surroundings. This wasn't at all what she expected.

--

"Colonel..."

"Lieutenant, please open the door."

"But colonel..."

"Lieutenant, do I have to make that an order?"

Grace heard the exchange going on from behind the closed door in front of her. She lifted her head from its resting place on the table and stared curiously at what was going on that she could not see. She sat up straight when the distinct click of the door opening caught her attention.

She saw her hand first and even that small sight of her mother almost gave her heart a reason to beat its way out of her chest. She was nervous, excited and frightened all in one instant until the all too familiar sight of Samantha Carter stepped into the room.

At first they both just stared at one another, taking the other in and all the details that rang a well-known sound in their minds.

To break the silence that had descended upon them, Grace stood from her place and flinched when the chair scraped along the hard floor. This seemed to snap Sam from her thoughts and she took a few steps forward.

"I'm Colonel Samantha Carter." She began, making Grace almost smile as she remembered how that same voice used to comfort her and, more times than she cared to admit, scold her. "I believe you wanted to speak with me."

"Yes, I'm..." Grace stopped, noticing the door still slightly ajar. Sam followed her gaze and turned back with a warm smile.

"It's alright. Precautions and all."

Grace nodded, still not comfortable with the fact that two soldiers were currently overhearing her conversation with her mother.

"My name is Grace." When she said her name, she almost saw a slight flicker of a smile cross her mother's features.

"Do you have a last name?"

Grace opened her mouth to say but shut it quickly. If she told them her last name, Sam might think she was trying to pull a prank on her or she might even think she was crazy. She had no way to tell how people were in this time, especially her parents.

"Not at this time," Grace replied. Sam shocked her as she actually smiled at her reply.

"Well, Grace," there it was again, that flicker of a smile. "I need to ask you a few questions, if that's alright?"

Grace hesitated. "Of course. But first, I'd like to see the General."

"I don't know if..."

"It's important," Grace stated, her tone very serious all of a sudden. Sam nodded, and walked back to the door. Grace heard her say something to the guard and when she came back she smiled at her.

"I'm going to go see what we can do," She told Grace and left.

After a few minutes of waiting, Grace looked around the room again. When she had first arrived, she had so anxiously awaited the arrival of her mother that she did not take in the room.

As she left her table and turned around, the first thing she saw was the large black panel, high on the wall. It reflected the room back to her and Grace was curious as to its function. The only other thing, apart from the table and chair, was a small black device in the top corner next to the panel. It had a small flashing light and Grace wondered why it had not caught her attention before.

Not long after she had returned to her seat, the door opened again and Sam entered.

"Can I see the General?"

"He has agreed to meet with you, yes." Sam held open the door and Grace walked past her only to see more guards. She turned to her mother.

"I'm sorry, but it's necessary..."

"Yeah, I know, precautions and all." Sam nodded and Grace, sighing, turned back to them.

"Lead the way, boys."

--

The narrow hallway which Grace was led down made her feel very claustrophobic. She was used to wide open space with only the sand and the sun for company and this was definitely not the same. The guards in front of her stopped at a dark door. She saw the glint of gold on it but the guard stepped in front of it to let Sam through and Grace could not see what was written on it.

Next it was Grace's turn and she took a deep breath to steady her pounding heart. Just like when she had met her mother, she was nervous and excited and all but forgot how to walk as she entered the small room.

But when she looked up, expecting to see her father in all his sarcastic glory sitting at the desk, she was severely disappointed.

"Grace, this is General Landry." Sam introduced them but faltered slightly when she saw the young blonde's confused expression.

"General... Landry?" She asked, unconsciously taking a step backwards. With her father not where she had expected him, where he should be, Grace expected the worst.

"Yes, that's me. It's nice to meet you..." Landry said with a smile and an extended hand as he stood from his chair and walked to the front of his desk.

"Where is General Jack O'Neill, I want to see General Jack O'Neill." Grace backed up further towards the door but was stopped by her guard. "Where is he?" She asked, on the verge of panic as she turned on Sam. There was a definite sense of fear in her dark eyes.

"You asked to see the General, this is the General. Why do you want to see General O'Neill?" Sam asked, trying to calm the frightened girl with her soft words.

"Jack..." She told her, her eyes flashing between the man and her mother. "Jack is my father."

--

Grace sat in the briefing room, the sight through the window awing her into silence. The great chaapa'ai that she had seen so many times was now sitting so far underground, hidden from the world. It was a shame and also a wonder to see it for herself. She turned away from the sight and sat in her seat, noticing the difference of this chair to the one in the other room she had first been put in.

She heard the click of the door opening and turned swiftly to find her mother entering the room from the office that she had just been in. The window with the strange markings told her that General Landry would follow shortly.

Sam looked shocked but mostly confused. Grace gave her a small smile from her chair in front of the great window that looked over the chaapa'ai. Sam went to stand behind the chair opposite her at the table. She didn't say anything, though not through lack of trying. She started many questions without ever finishing them. Grace didn't blame her, though wished she could tell her that she was her mother without the risk of Sam fainting.

General Landry soon joined them after putting the red device he had been holding down on his desk.

"Well, Grace..." He started, though Grace was sure he didn't know what to say next.

"Why don't you start from the beginning, Grace." Sam asked of her, sitting down in the chair she had previously been standing behind. General Landry did the same for the chair at the head of the table.

"Well, umm..." Grace paused, not really knowing where to start. "My name is Grace O'Neill, I'm 17 years old and I was born in Egypt, approximately 5000 years ago..." She paused again and looked up from where she had been staring at her hands intertwined on the table.

"Is the General coming?" She asked Sam. Sam looked to Landry and he nodded.

"Yes, but he is coming quite a way so it may take a while."

"I'd rather you both were here to hear it." When Sam gave her a confused look she continued. "I'd rather not tell the whole story twice."

Sam nodded with an understanding smile. "Of course."

"Colonel, why don't you show Grace around the base?" Landry offered, standing from his chair.

"Are you sure, sir?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"General, sir, I don't think that will be necessary." Landry raised a brow at the young girl. "I'd rather wait for my father." With a sad smile as she remembered her old home, she went on. "Plus, Daniel told me everything there is to know about this place. I guess he missed it so much he couldn't let it go."

"Then we wait." Landry said, nodding to Sam and leaving to go back to his office. Sam turned her gaze back to Grace. There was a long silence before Sam cleared her throat, catching Grace's attention.

"So, your name is Grace?" She asked slowly.

"Yes." Grace grinned, knowing exactly what her mother was thinking.

--

TBC

--


	3. Close Encounters

**AN**: Who knew impending exams and the procrastination of studying could be such a good inducer for my writing. W00t.

**Gift of Grace**

Chapter 3: Close Encounters

_Jack put the jacket over Grace's shoulder's, helping her thread her arms through the sleeves. When he stepped back to admire his daughter, he couldn't help but laugh at the sight. The military jacket looked like it was swimming on her. He leant forward, scooping up the two year old Grace in his arms and running through the sand with Grace squealing in delight over his shoulder._

_Later that night, while tucking little Grace into her bed, Jack told his last story. He and her mother were trapped on a Gua-uld ship. Sam's bracelet had fallen off and the force shield Jack had been able to go through would not let Sam pass. But Jack wouldn't leave her; he'd rather die than stop trying as Sam told him to do. He bashed at the control panel until it was beyond repair and then they heard the snakes coming, the heaviness of their armour a sure sign their death was just around the corner..._

_Grace's mother had interrupted at that point, telling her husband that the story was scaring her. But it wasn't, not now anyway. She wished after that she had more time with her parents. Her real parents. That was Grace's first and only memory of them and she held it so tight to her heart that there was no fear of it ever slipping from her grasp._

The door opened to the briefing room and Grace was snapped out of her reminiscing. Her heart started to race yet again, as it had every time someone had come in to check on her or see how she was doing. This time, it had good reason.

After her mother, Sam, entered as usual, Daniel followed. He gave Grace a short glance and did a double take. Grace gave a small wave.

"Hey, Danny, long time, no see," She said with a smile. He didn't get the joke, not knowing that to her, they only saw each other yesterday. Daniel looked to Sam for an explanation but her mother just told him it's was a long story.

"... that I'll tell when everyone gets here," Grace added, hoping that Daniel might stay. He was always a source of comfort to her when she needed it and right now, she definitely needed it.

"Right then," Daniel said, mostly to himself as he hesitantly sat down in the seat next to the one Sam had just occupied. But Sam just looked to Daniel with an expectant gaze. Grace turned her attention to the archaeologist as well. Daniel first looked to Grace opposite him then to Sam. "Oh right, Jack's here, just landed. He's coming down now." He announced to Grace, turning his smile to her.

But before Grace could return the smile, there was a knock on the open door and everyone's attention turned to it.

"He's here now, Danny boy," was the first thing Jack said. That made Grace grin. Still the same old Jack she knew and loved. The General nodded to Daniel in greeting, turning to Sam and holding her gaze a moment longer than necessary, if she be honest, before settling on Grace.

Grace stood slowly, afraid to break the silence that had descended upon the group, and her grin grew wider as she could tell something clicked within her father's mind. She knew he recognised her and that thought among the millions of others that crowded her mind warmed her heart the most.

"Hello, General," Grace welcomed softly, her voice betraying her nervousness. Jack turned to Sam with a raised brow.

"Uh, sir, this is Grace," She introduced, hesitating ever so slightly before continuing. "Grace O'Neill."

Jack was taken aback by this sudden surprise and as always in these awkward situations, didn't know how to react. He had been told it was urgent and in need of his specific supervision but this had never even crossed his mind.

"Carter?" When Sam gave a shrug in return he did the first thing that came to his head, he turned back to Grace with open arms.

"Welcome, I guess," He said, faltering slightly on the second part. It did not matter to Grace what her father said at that point, however. She was just so happy to see him alive and well that she forgot everything she had needed to remind herself of since she arrived. Running from her place at the long table, she flung herself into his arms when she reached him.

"I missed you so much, dad..." was the only coherent sentence that left Grace's lips as she cried on his shoulder, refusing to even loosen her grip around his neck.

Jack hesitantly hugged her back as a shocked Sam and Daniel looked on.

--

"So where are the others?" Grace asked with her hands intertwined on the table in front of her, fidgeting nervously.

"They're off-world at the moment," Sam told her. Grace nodded and looked to them all. Sam sat opposite her, Jack on one side and Daniel on the other and Landry sat at the head. If they wished to not to intimidate her, it sure as hell wasn't working.

"Well, as I said before, I was born in Egypt at the time when Ra was in his last stages of losing control over the people who lived there. Daniel was inspiring an uprising along with my real parents. Teal'c had already been executed as a traitor and a spy, though they still continued to believe he was there because of Apophis and not on the side of the Egyptians as he was." She said, switching between looking at the wall behind Sam and her hands, still fiddling on the table. Sam caught her attention and urged her to go on. Her voice hardened considerably when she went on. This was not a good memory to relive but she felt she must.

"I was two when my parents were found out to be conspiring against Ra and his men and when he believed them to be the figure heads for the revolt, he executed them publicly." Grace stopped, fighting back the tears. "Not long after that, another SG-1, minus Daniel, came to Egypt with a desire to help and despite Ra's attempts at deterring the rebellion, it happened. The stargate was secured and Ra was defeated.

"The other versions of my parents took me in to care for me as their own and together with the rest of the team, moved out of the village to prevent any other changes to the timeline." Her gaze then turned to Daniel. "Recently I found out that despite my mother's wishes to destroy it, Jack, with the help of Daniel and Teal'c had buried the time machine in the sand dunes without my mother's knowing." At the mention of this, Sam turned to Jack with a pointed look.

"Hey, it turned out for the better now, didn't it?" He defended, obviously hinting towards Grace. Grace just smiled as Sam ignored his attempt.

"A few months ago," She interrupted, hoping to finish her explanation soon and rest as she was starting to feel drained, emotionally and physically. "My parents died again. This time it _was_ an accident but it did not help to ease the pain of another family lost."

"I'm so sorry," Daniel condoled. Even though her face gave no indication of her suffering, the tears that welled up in her eyes at the memory gave her true feelings away. She took in a deep breath and her eyes hardened with her determination.

"This is partly the reason why I have come here," She said as she stared right at Sam and Jack, "I cannot lose you again."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Don't you see?" She said, looking right into her eyes, "You are my mother."

That hit Sam hard, though it was obviously not as much as a shock as it should have been. With so many physical resemblances and her name as great hints, she supposed that Sam had already guessed, even if it was subconsciously.

"After the second death of my parents, I started to experience nightmares," She paused, shaking her head slightly. "Actually, not so much nightmares as visions." That seemed to catch Jack's attention.

"Visions?" He enquired though it did sound like he at least partially believed her.

"Yes, visions," She replied directly, attempting to cut off any more doubts or more questions. "They vary slightly every time but mostly, it's a battle..."

"A battle?"

"In space."

"In space?"

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"She's trying to explain, let her."

Grace gave Daniel a grateful smile and returned to her memory.

"It's between the Tau'ri and the Gua'uld. I come in and they are already slaughtering each other with no end in sight, though it does seem as time goes on that Earth is losing. There is a great Chaapa'ai in the darkness beyond them and I think this is what is being fought over. It is at least ten times bigger than any Chaapa'ai I have ever seen before."

She paused, taking in their reactions. They all seemed to be doubtful to say the least.

"I have come here to warn you," She looked to them all. "I can't lose you again because right now, you're the closest thing I have to family. And despite what I said yesterday, I consider you family as well." She finished with a look to Daniel.

"Grace," Daniel said, very confused. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"What Daniel is trying to say," Sam took over, realising what was happening. "You mustn't get the two times mixed up. You need to keep them separate in your mind. So although they share the same characteristics and appearance, they are different people."

"Right, of course," She nodded with a weak smile, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just tired."

"I think that means..." Landry started but Jack interjected with his next question.

"How do you know English?" He asked, though continued when Sam coughed. "If you were born in ancient Egypt, I mean, wouldn't you be speaking Egyptian?"

"English was my first language, thanks to you. But to help me fit in more and to avoid unnecessary suspicion, Daniel taught me the local language and I spoke both fluently by the time I was old enough. I also know some Gua'uld and other modern languages."

"Ah," Jack accepted her explanation. Grace could see that he was proud of the fact that Grace knew all of this by the way he looked at Sam after and that was the first time she felt like she was truly fitting into this new place.

"Teal'c was also beginning to train me in the fighting techniques of the Jaffa and as I said before to Sam, Daniel had told me all about the SGC. And before you died, you both told me endless stories of the Earth you had given up to come live with us in Egypt." Grace let herself grin at those memories, one of the few that did not cause tears when remembering all that she had lost.

It was at that moment that the Chaapa'ai decided to activate. Grace actually jumped in her seat, turning to look through the window as the great ring started to light up.

"That would be the others," Landry's voice directly behind her made her jump again as he had come to her side without her noticing. The other three left to greet their friends; Jack last to leave with a second glance to Grace before exiting the room.

--

Grace yet again sat at the briefing table, biting her nails in her state of anxiety. She was to meet another of her close friends in this lifetime. So far, they all seemed practically the same as she had known them in her own time and she was so glad of that fact.

Sam and Jack both came up the stairs first, with Teal'c behind them.

"Dis'tra Teal'c, Tek'ma'tae." Grace said upon seeing Teal'c enter the room. "Tal'mac Grace O'Neill"

"Ek'ma'tae." Teal'c replied, somewhat hesitantly as this young girl seemed to know him. They had not been briefed on the recent events but just told that they were needed back on Earth as soon as possible. Grace grinned at him.

"Pa'kree, T?" But before Teal'c could answer, he stopped at the look on the teenager's face. She was staring openly at Vala as she came up the stairs with Daniel. He moved out of the way and Vala stepped forward but looked thoroughly confused as to why Grace was looking at her like she was. After a moment of silence between them, a large grin came to Grace's face.

"Hi, I'm Grace," She said, walking up to Vala. The other woman smiled somewhat hesitantly and introduced herself but could tell something else was going on.

--

**TBC**

--

Translation of the Gua'uld conversation:

"Master Teal'c, greetings. My name is Grace O'Neill"

"I greet you, too."

"What's up, T?"


	4. Insomnia, My Friend

**Gift of Grace**

Chapter 4: Insomnia, My Friend

She can't breathe the air.

As she takes it in, the impurity of it causes her lungs to burn.

The definitive lines of light peeking through the silver clouds filter through to the ground beneath her feet. They are bare as they flex in the deep sea of green grass.

She looks down. She looks up. The brilliance hurts her eyes. She doesn't look away for the curiosity of the yellow orb amongst the clouds. Her skin feels strange.

She touches one hand to another. She closes her eyes, face turned towards the orb. She feels... heat... warmth. But this warmth is strange... alien. This is not the warmth she knows. It feels as if the sun is holding back. Preventing her from feeling. Feeling anything apart from isolation.

She is alone. All alone in this alien world that her parents had come from.

--

That was how Jack found her an hour later. She had her eyes closed, her face turned towards the sun, standing barefoot in the ankle deep grass outside Cheyenne Mountain. The soldiers that walked past did double-takes but did not ask questions when they saw the General. They just continued on their way as if there was nothing to see. As if seeing a 17 year old girl in ancient clothing standing outside one of the most protected bases in the world was normal.

Grace's eyes opened slowly, turning to look at her father as he walked closer.

"Hey," He said, coming to stand beside her.

"Hello."

"Grace, you can't just walk off on your own. Even though I have no idea how you got past the security measures, you need to be escorted if you want to go somewhere..." He said slowly, earning him a weak apology from Grace.

There was a comfortable silence in which they just took in their environment after this. Grace turned her gaze back to the sun and Jack was curious about her fascination.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked of his daughter, bringing her focus back to him. He looked serious, too serious for the Jack she used to know.

"Of course, you don't have to ask, dad." That was the first time she had actually called him dad before and it gave him a bit of a shock, enough to cause him to lose the ability to speak for a little while. But for some reason, when she said it, it didn't sound wrong, he just needed time to adjust.

"I was wondering," He started but hesitated. "How did I die? How did your parents die, the second time?" He looked down. He knew it was hard for her but he needed to know. There was a long silence and Jack was afraid she would just ignore him.

"There was a plague, in the village," She told him, barely above a whisper as if she spoke any louder it would be harder. "Mum and dad went to help... I don't really know what happened but Daniel told me that they were infected even though the they were told the risk of infection was minimal and..." The sound of small sniffs told Jack that Grace couldn't go on.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Grace looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"No, it's okay, General" She said, giving him a weak smile to prove she was alright. "It's been a few months, I should be stronger by now."

"You know," Jack said, "You don't have to be. We all know how hard it is. You shouldn't have to lose someone twice, let alone three times. We'll do everything we can to prevent that."

Grace smiled and nodded. She believed Jack when he said that.

"Can I ask you another question?" Grace nodded again. "Why do you call me General?" Grace gave him a confused look. "Carter told me when you got here that you asked to see the General, but you meant me, why?"

"They didn't want me to forget." She replied, understanding what he was asking now. "I was raised by the second team, not the original. Daniel didn't want me to forget where I came from. That's why I call you General and I know all about the SGC and the missions..."

"Sounds like he was a good friend."

"Yeah, he was," She said, smiling. "He was the best. But I also think that the Jack I knew was secretly proud of the fact that he was General in another life." The both laughed at that.

When Grace smiled, Jack noticed how much she looked like Sam and he felt a pang in his chest at the sight.

--

One of the sights that Daniel never thought he would see in his lifetime just appeared in front of him, heading in his direction. Jack and his daughter, laughing about something that he had just said. Grace had her arm linked through her father's and Jack didn't look as uncomfortable as Daniel would have expected. He looked... happy.

"Hey, Danny," Grace said, looking up when she had finally managed to stop laughing and see Daniel in front of them with a disbelieving look on his face. "What's up?" She asked when he didn't answer.

Daniel shook himself out of his state. "Uh, nothing," He said, putting on a smile, "But now that you mention it..."

"Danny, you don't need to make up an excuse." The others looked to Jack when he interrupted, obviously not understanding what he meant. "My times up, anyway. She's all yours." He unlinked his arm with Grace's and with a promise to meet up later, left in the direction of the commissary. Both were left in silence, getting more uncomfortable as time went on.

"So..." Daniel started, looking very uncomfortable. "I was just going to my office if you..."

"I'd love to." Grace said, the smile now back on her face. Daniel looked taken aback by her eagerness. "I've heard so much about your books and artefacts. I want to see them for myself."

"Well, uh, great. Let's go." Daniel looked slightly nervous and they walked in silence through the winding corridors of the mountain. It wasn't until they got to his office and Grace was comfortably seated on the couch with a large, dusty tome that Daniel finally spoke up.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked and that made Grace look up with a grin.

"Why not, that seems to be the main form of entertainment here, ask the new girl so many questions she bursts," She said and Daniel just laughed. She put the book down next to her and looked up at him. "So, what's the question?"

"I was just wondering... Is there much difference between your time and ours, with the people that you know?"

"A little, I suppose. Jack seems to be more serious now."

"Please, Jack is never serious about anything. If he's serious now, I'd hate to see him when he isn't." They both laughed.

--

Vala came down the corridor towards Daniel's office to hear laughing coming from inside.

"_No, I'm serious. I think I actually gave you food poisoning. It's safe to say I never attempted to cook again..._"

Vala stopped outside his door, listening into the conversation currently going on. She felt a tightness in her chest at the sound of how comfortable her Daniel was with this girl. They didn't even know her and already they were acting as if they were best friends.

If only he would act like that around me, she thought as she walked away in anger.

--

The laughter died down and as silence set in again, it was Grace's turn to ask the questions.

"Daniel, what do you think of Vala?" Daniel's head snapped up at this and they both looked at each other; Grace with a small smirk.

"What do you mean?" Grace knew he was pretending to be ignorant to her real meaning.

"You know exactly what I mean, Danny," She said, pretending to be cool about it but not helped by the smirk that refused to leave as Daniel coughed uncomfortably. She loved seeing him squirm and this life was no different.

"Well, I uh," He stuttered, really not helping his cause, "I think she's an integral part of the team and..."

"Daniel." Grace warned him with her tone. Daniel looked to her again after he had looked at anywhere but at the teenager while he answered. "Hey, I saw how you looked at her when she came back through the gate. You couldn't take your eyes off her through the whole meeting."

"It's complicated."

"It's always complicated." She said, rolling her eyes. When she had heard stories about her parents in this time, she had always asked why they didn't get together earlier than they did and the reply was always that it was complicated. She was sick of complicated and she didn't know why Daniel didn't learn from the mistake that had been made so many times before.

"Grace..."

"Daniel, it took you four years to get with Nathifa, you were blind. And frankly, you still are." She said, suddenly very frustrated. "Just think about it." And with that she left. Daniel could only stare at his doors, wondering who Nathifa was and why she was comparing Vala to her.

--

It was early, perhaps too early but Grace nor did Teal'c seem to care as they fought one on one in the gym. Grace swung her staff behind her head as Teal'c moved much swifter than she had expected and only just managed to block the hit aimed at her upper back. She pivoted quickly, blocking another blow to her stomach and twisting around to get out of his reach.

"Oh c'mon, T," She baited, clearly enjoying the work. "I could beat you in my sleep, old man."

Teal'c swung again, taking a shuffle forward. The blow was blocked yet again and Grace swung the staff high, knocking the one Teal'c had out of the way before using the opposite end and aiming a hit to his leg. It landed, though the Jaffa was hardly even off balance before he took advantage of Grace's excitement and also landed one under Grace's ankles and she fell to the floor, landing hard on her back.

"Grace!" The voice came from the door and both fighters looked over.

"Colonel Carter," Teal'c said, showing a hint of surprise.

"Grace, are you alright?" Sam asked of her, seeming to ignore Teal'c welcome as she walked over to her. She looked to be panicked but Grace couldn't understand why.

"Yeah, of course, I'm fine," She replied with a smile to prove it. Sam seemed less sure but let it go.

"We were just fighting, needed a bit of practice and Teal'c kindly offered." She continued as the man in question took her hand and helped her to her feet. They bowed to each other and Teal'c left, obviously sensing something from Sam that Grace didn't catch.

"What's so wrong with that?" She asked, reaching for her towel after putting her staff up against the wall.

"You could have hurt yourself, that's what's wrong." Grace rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, I'm serious."

"Listen, mum, I've been fighting with Teal'c pretty much since I could walk, I'm fine, I was always fine."

Sam just looked at her, not pleased with how Grace was taking it so lightly. Grace actually laughed at the look she was receiving.

"You know, you are very different to the Sam that raised me, but one thing still hasn't changed."

"What's that?" Sam asked, half curious and half bending to Grace's bait despite it.

"You're overprotective of me." She said very casually, as if it was obvious to all but Sam seemed embarrassed by this. "It's okay, I missed it."

Sam just crossed her arms, fighting against the urge to either smile or be more embarrassed about it, Grace wasn't sure which.

"Can we just go to the infirmary, anyway?" Grace was about to refuse but Sam stopped her. "Please? For me?" Grace couldn't argue with that and agreed.

--

"Hey, you guys are in early," Carolyn Lam greeted them as they entered. She was just passing but stopped and handed the chart she was holding to a nurse before turning to them. "What's wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong," Grace told the doctor, butting in before Sam could have a chance. She turned to the young girl with that same look she had on earlier.

"Grace had a fall, she was with Teal'c in the gym," Sam said, turning back to Dr Lam.

"I was fine, he just took advantage of a weak moment, that's all," Grace said, pointedly looking at Sam.

"Well, let's have a look then," Lam said, taking Sam's side in the argument and ignoring Grace's protestations. Grace wouldn't admit it but she had a slight fear of these doctors, having no such thing when she was growing up. But when everyone seemed to be against her she couldn't argue anymore and followed Lam to the bed closest them.

--

"It's her second day and she was already holding her own against Teal'c?" Cameron Mitchell asked in disbelief as he stood next to Sam in the infirmary. They were standing back as Lam gave Grace a look over.

"Yeah, she's actually pretty good." Sam said, unable to take her eyes away from the girl. At that moment, Lam finished and came over as Grace finished up with a nurse.

"Well, She's fine. Nothing changed since yesterday when I gave her clearance. She says that she's been having trouble adjusting and hasn't been able to sleep much. I don't blame her but I've told her to get some rest. I've also scheduled another check up in a few days." The doctor told them both, then leaving to tend to other patients. Grace came over and smirked at Sam.

"Fine, say it," Sam said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Say what, mum?" Grace asked, clearly enjoying this.

"I told you so." Sam answered.

"Well if you insist," Grace was about to say it when she shut her mouth, seemingly just to notice the new man standing next to Sam.

"Hey there, Colonel Cameron Mitchell," He introduced himself and held out his hand. Grace shook it hesitantly.

"Hi, Grace O'Neill," She looked to Cam then to her mother, silently asking the question.

"Colonel Mitchell is the new commanding officer of SG-1." She filled in and Grace turned back to him, now understanding.

"It's good to meet you," She said, smiling now.

"Haven't you got some sleep to catch up on?" Sam asked her, hinting very strongly for her to leave.

"Yeah, my boys have arrived, I'll see you two later," She said and walked to the door where the guards that were escorting her before had arrived to take her to her new quarters.

"She looks like you, you know," Cam commented, watching as Grace left their sight.

"Yeah, I know. She has Jack's eyes, though." Sam couldn't help but say, leaving with Cam in the opposite direction to her daughter.

--

**TBC**  
--


	5. Beauty in the Breakdown

**Gift of Grace**

Chapter 5: Beauty in the Breakdown

"_Forget the engines! Give them everything we got!" A man Grace remembered from her previous dreams called out to his comrades. They were under fire from streams of strange lights that Grace hadn't seen before._

_The Ha'tak to Grace's right fell to pieces before her eyes. She started to panic as a stream of light headed to another ha'tak not far from the now destroyed one._

"_Can you beam me back on board?" She heard her mother's voice somewhere behind her but when she looked she saw nothing but the giant Chaapa'ai against the night. She tried to scream out to her mother but nothing came out of her mouth._

"_Sorry, Colonel. We've lost beaming capabilities as well as hyperdrive and sub light engines. We're also experiencing hull breach in several places. Just hold..." Then suddenly static._

"_Marks? Marks, are you there?" Then Samantha Carter swore. "Jack, I wish you were here right now." Her mother mumbled to herself. Grace's attention was diverted at this point to watch the approach of some new ships, looking like large white rings against the night sky. Grace's breath caught in her throat at the sight. What were these new vessels trying to do? Her question was answered when a stream of light she had seen before shot from the front of the ship to destroy a ship that looked a lot like the one she was currently on. Tears sprung to her eyes and she was left gasping just thinking of the lives on that ship that had just been extinguished._

_Her thoughts were cut short when one of the beams of light shot down towards where Grace stood on the Tau'ri vessel. She tried to scream, to tell someone to do something but there was a sudden flash of bright light and then total darkness._

She was awoken by the sound of her own screaming yet again, as she had done many nights before. The hot tears burned at her eyes but she refused to let them fall. They did, ignoring her attempts and Grace choked on them as she tried and failed to hold them back.

It's still dark around her and it frightened her more as the images that usually faded as she woke were still burned on the inside of her eyes, haunting her when she closed them for the briefest of seconds.

"Daniel?" She calls out into the night, wanting so much just to have the faintest of lights to show her that she was still alive. She throws back the covers, not even registering that they are much softer than they should be. "Daniel?" She calls out again, louder this time but her voice bounces back to her, as if she was in a confined space. But she doesn't remember what happened.

The only thing she hears is the sound of her heart thundering in her ears, the blood rushing around her body as the fear rose in her chest, constricting her and making it hard to breathe any way other than in short, quick gasps.

After walking to one side she hits something hard and feels around only to hit her hand against a round, very cold object around her waist height. It turns in her hand and she eagerly opens it only to be blinded by the light that streams in from outside. At first she is confused, as she had thought it was night before, but then she realises that the light is coming from a high vaulted roof and not the sun. This alien environment heightens her fear and her heart now feels like it will beat out of her chest.

A man walks past and Grace shrinks back. She doesn't recognise him and as another goes by she really starts to panic, becoming nervous. She decided to make a run for it. She knows she's a fast runner and if they chase her, even though she doesn't know where the exit is, she's hopeful that she has a chance of finding one before they force her back into the room.

She darted out of the doorway, almost crashing into a man with a pile of white sheets. She ignored the cry of surprise and streaked down the hallway. There are coloured lines on the floors and she chose the red one. It turns right then an immediate left. She continued to run, dodging past more people in the funny green suits that she had seen the others wearing.

But when she takes the next right, she absorbs the impact from something and she fell backwards onto the ground. She let out a groan as her head hit the hard floor, her body recoiling as the pain shot through her head and down her neck.

"Oh my," She heard someone say from above her but she cannot open her eyes. "Grace, are you okay?"

The voice sounds familiar but Grace refused to believe it's who she thinks it is. How could he be here, in this strange alien place she has found herself in? She felt rather than heard him kneel down beside her and she forced herself to open one eye to see him. There he was. Daniel, right there in front of her.

"Daniel?" She asked, her voice laced with fear and confusion and trembling as she was on the verge of crying again and Daniel put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she attempted to sit up.

"Grace, are you okay?"

"Oh, Daniel!" She cried out, finally believing it was him. Grace grabbed onto his shirt and let her tears fall. She mumbled something incoherent into his chest and Daniel just patted her back awkwardly. "Daniel, where are we?" She slowly untangled herself from his shirt and looked up into his eyes. "Who are all these people?"

"Grace, we're at the SGC," He said slowly, just as confused as she was. "These are the people that work here, like me." He looked very concerned and asked her again if she was okay but Grace shook her head as if trying to get rid of something from her mind and then looked at Daniel again.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," She said hesitantly. He helped her up when she reached out a hand for him to take. To avoid the look Daniel was giving her, she pretended to brush off some imaginary dust from her pyjamas, which she realised she still had on along with her father's military jacket. It was coming back to her; the time machine, the SGC, her parents and Daniel. She looked back to him and he was still giving her the look. "Daniel, I'm fine..."

"I think I should take you to the infirmary..." He started to say but then Dr Lam came down the corridor. With a quick intake of what seemed to be happening, she caught Daniel's attention while giving Grace an uncertain look.

"The results are ready," was all she said and Daniel nodded to her.

"Do Jack and Sam know?" Grace's ears perked up at the mention of her parents but both Daniel and the doctor seemed very intent on ignoring her. Lam nodded and Grace really wanted to know what was happening. Suddenly, Daniel turned on her and Grace jumped at being caught at attempting to listen into their conversation.

"Now may be a good time for me to take you to the infirmary," He stated, not leaving much room for Grace to find a way out. He started to walk and Lam followed with Grace.

"What happened this time?" Lam asked her.

"I fell over," She replied.

"Again?" Lam asked with a laugh in her voice.

"Yeah, that seems to be happening a lot lately, huh," She said, taking Lam's lead and attempting to laugh it off. Only she and Daniel knew what happened and she would have to talk to him later about keeping it quiet. The last thing she wanted was for something major to blow up because she couldn't keep her mind straight.

--

Grace follows Daniel and Lam into the infirmary and notes that her parents along with Teal'c are already there. Before she can go talk to them, however, she is taken away to the other side of the room by a nurse. She panics slightly, being used to Dr Lam doing her check-ups but refuses to let it show, instead putting on a smile and complying with the nurse's instructions.

She attempts to listen into the other conversation going on at that moment but she can't hear anything significant. She sighs, disappointed. _I'll just weasel it out of Daniel later_, she thought and with a smile, returned her attention to the nurse.

--

"Well?" Jack asks, obviously very anxious to the reading of the results. Lam had hardly even approached them with the folder and Daniel gives him an amused look.

Lam seems to be making a show of it all, opening the folder in her hands in the slowest way possible and reading the first page briefly before looking up to see all faces turned in her direction with very apprehensive looks. She can't help but give a small smile at the sight.

"Well, as far as we can tell, she is General O'Neill and Colonel Carter's biological daughter." She announced, causing everyone present to release a breath they hadn't been aware they were holding. Jack and Sam exchanged a significant look but it was over quickly and Lam continued. "I'm sure we didn't need a test to confirm it but it's good to know for sure. Congratulations," She said to Jack and Sam.

"Hah, yeah, thanks," Jack said, not seeming happy with the news but not upset either. Sam seemed to be in the same state but didn't say anything, choosing to remain silent.

"One thing I want to know, though," She started again after a moment of silence in the group. All eyes turned back to her. "Just wondered if any of you have noticed anything out of place with her, anything different?" with the concerned look shared between them all she quickly finished. "Just to be sure, I doubt she would admit anything."

"Umm," Daniel started to say and all eyes turned to him, making him feel slightly uncomfortable under their gazes. "This afternoon, just before Dr Lam found us, she seemed very confused about where she was..."

"I told her to go get some rest," Lam said.

"But it wasn't like she was lost. She was very panicked and asked me where we were," Daniel supplied, shrugging to show he had no idea what was happening.

"Her merging of the two timelines might be becoming more of an issue," Lam thought out loud.

"That's what I've been thinking," Daniel replied.

"Actually, she has called me her mum, this morning in the gym for one," Sam spoke up then Jack came forward.

"She called me dad but I just thought that was normal," He said to the doctor, taking a quick glance at Sam as he said 'dad'.

"How long ago was this?" Lam asked.

"The afternoon when she first came here, plus a few times after."

"Is there a possibility there is something wrong with Grace O'Neill, Doctor Lam?" Teal'c asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Well, at the moment she seems fine, but if she keeps going like this, she could hurt someone, or even herself," She said to the Jaffa and the others. "I can say this situation has never come up before so I didn't know what her reaction would be. I suggest pushing up her next check-up and scheduling a psychiatric evaluation, just to be safe."

"Woah, hang on a minute," Jack interrupted, "There might not be anything wrong, she just needs time to adjust."

Lam nodded in agreement. "But as I said, it's just to be sure. Better safe than sorry."

Jack, after giving out a sigh, agreed to it and Lam left to go look after Grace.

--

"I think I should tell her," Jack said, walking with Daniel, Teal'c and Sam on the way to Grace's room later that afternoon. She had been released from the infirmary but told nothing of the evaluation as the team had wished to tell her themselves.

"Sir, she is my daughter as well, I think I should tell her," Sam said, stopping in the corridor outside the door to Grace's room. The others stopped, too, and turned to face her.

"How about we all tell her?" Daniel suggested.

"She might get a bit overwhelmed if all of us are in there with her," Sam said with an 'indeed' from Teal'c.

"Alright, Carter, you and me," Jack said. Sam nodded and Daniel and Teal'c stepped back to let them open the door. A few moments after they had both entered the room they came back out, both with identical dreaded looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"She's not there," Sam said. Jack was already on his way to talk to the guard.

"What do you mean, of course she is, Lam said she went straight back to her room."

"Well, Daniel, I can say for certain that there is no one in that room."

Jack came back. "He didn't see her exit the room after she went in over an hour ago."

"That doesn't help," Sam said, the panic of losing her daughter now reaching her voice.

"I know, Carter," He said, unconsciously stepping closer to her for comfort. "It's going to be alright, we can split up and search for her. Daniel and Teal'c go to General Landry and tell him then go to the upper levels. Carter and I will get the gym and the lower levels."

They were all surprised how quickly Jack snapped into commander mode but no one complained, all just as worried as Sam was. They nodded to each other and separated to search for the missing Grace.

--

_A/N: Okay, so, just wanted to say yes I am Australian and that's why I sometimes spell things differently. Just wanted you to know in case you're at your computer going "that's not right!" So yeah._

_Also, sorry this took so long. I have exams and I'm sorry but the next chapter probably won't be up for a while. Thanks for being patient. _


	6. Running With Scissors

**Gift of Grace**

Chapter 6: Running with Scissors

The large, bright orange ball in Grace's hands confused her but that wasn't anything new in this world. She supposed since she was in the Gym and had found it lying on the ground in the room that it had something to do with training for some sort of fitness but to tell the truth, she had absolutely no idea.

She passed it from one hand to another while contemplating what had just happened in the infirmary and then in her room. She was in the midst of grinning to herself about how she had managed to get past her guard when Vala and Cameron entered the Gym.

It was the first time she had noticed anyone enter while she had been in there though she was sure others had come but left upon seeing her. She had been there a while, anyway.

Grace's eyes locked with the older woman's when she looked up at them. She stood up, ready to greet them with her trademark smile but instead, Vala just told Cam that she would see him later with a look of contempt at Grace and left very abruptly. Grace's smile instantly faded into a frown.

"Hey, you remember me?" Cam asked of her and she turned to him with a smirk.

"Of course, you are Colonel Cameron Mitchell."

He nodded. "Call me Cam, though."

"So, Cam, what was that all about?" She asked him, looking at the doors, when he took a few steps towards her. She still held the ball in her hands and Cam was eyeing it with a small hint of a smirk.

"Oh, I'm sure she had something to do that she just remembered," He replied, turning his gaze back to her face. "She does that all the time, I'm sure it was nothing."

Grace snorted in a very unlady-like manner. "Oh yeah, I'm sure. Did you see the look she gave me?"

Cam shrugged. "Maybe it's got something to do with Daniel." He said in a very casual way. Grace, though, wasn't letting it go that easily.

"Daniel? What's he got to do with anything?"

"Daniel and Vala," Cam said simply, as if she ought to know. Then it clicked in Grace's mind and she just gave out a soft 'oh' and left it at that.

They were silent for a short period of time then Cam pointed to the ball in Grace's hands.

"You know how to play?" Grace's eyes snapped to him, all of a sudden very puzzled. "Basketball?" He asked. She still looked at him in that same way. "I guess not."

"What is basket-ball?" She asks him. Cam grinned at her and held out both of his hands, one for her hand and the other for the ball.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you."

--

It was the sound of Grace's laughter ringing through the hallway that brought Jack and Sam to the entrance of the gym. Jack arrived first and was stunned at what he saw.

The two were playing a very distorted game of basketball but neither seemed to mind. Grace would get the ball, perhaps bounce it once before just running to the hoop at one end of the gym before Cam would catch up to her. Then, forfeiting his own point, he would lift her up so she could put the ball in the hoop. They would come back with their feet grounded, laughing so hard that the ball, now rolling across the floor towards Jack, was basically left unnoticed.

"They look like their having fun," Sam said almost unnecessarily, now coming to stand beside the General as he picked up the ball, not taking his eyes from Grace and Mitchell. A feeling in his chest tightened upon seeing her with the Colonel and Jack was sure it had something to do with the fact that they looked so comfortable with each other. The fact that Grace was his daughter might have also played a part in it. The need to protect her was strong within him.

"Grace," He called in a very commanding tone. The girl in question instantly turned, her face now one of absolute astonishment. All hints of laughter were completely gone now, though Cam still had a smile upon his face, obviously not getting what was about to happen.

"Yes, Dad?" When Grace answered with this, it was as if Cam suddenly remembered what was going on and the smile was wiped from his face, going straight into military mode.

"Good evening, Sir," The Colonel welcomed the General, earning him a very strange look from Grace before she turned back to her father.

"What's up?" She asked him, giving a warm smile to Sam as they both walked up to where Cam and herself were currently standing under the hoop.

"You are asking me what's up?" Jack asked incredulously. Grace furrowed her brow.

"Well, obviously I know what's up, I mean what's going on..."

"I know what it means, Grace," Jack retorted. It was the way he said her name that made her shut her mouth, staring at him in complete silence. She had heard it before on more than one occasion. Like the time when Grace travelled too far from the camp when she was about seven...

"Grace, I expected more of you." She was cut short in her memory as the sound of Jack's disapproving tone brought her back to the current situation. "Leaving your room without any supervision when you were explicitly told not to..."

"Ok, _Dad_," That caught his attention, leaving him stunned that this young woman would talk back to him when he was mid way through one of his rants. "Firstly, I wasn't unsupervised; Cam was with me for most of it." That earned Cam another look, this time from Jack. "And secondly, I'm not a child; I don't need someone watching over me." She paused, crossing her arms over her chest with attitude none of the older officers knew she had. "Unless, of course you don't trust me and don't believe my story."

"No, it's not that," Jack said, now finding himself trying to defend his words. "We were just worried. We thought you were missing."

"Well, I'm not missing so stop worrying." She said, softening in her words a little but not enough that she wasn't angry anymore; there was still a hint of it in her tone. "And don't think I'm so stupid as to not have heard you in the infirmary." Jack and Sam shared a surprised look and Cam just watched, very confused. "I know everything. How you think I'm crazy and want to give me a psychiatric evaluation or whatever. I'm not going to do it."

"Grace," Jack warned, his voice getting really low in a way that was telling her not to get upset.

"Dad, just don't!" She said, backing away when he tried to reach out a hand to comfort her. "You sound just like the General and believe me when I say that right now that is not a good thing."

Then with a hard pounding of feet against the concrete floor, she left the gym, ignoring the fact that she was just told off by not having an escort. She was too upset to think much about it and when she thought she had gotten a safe distance away from them, she slowed down and fell back against a wall with a great sigh.

--

Sam turned slowly and very deliberately to look at Jack. He was still looking, a little dumbfounded, at the place where Grace had just been standing. When he felt her eyes on him, however, he turned to look at her.

"What?" He asked, trying and failing to convince them both that what just happened wasn't his fault.

"You just had to do it, didn't you, Sir?" Sam asked of him, becoming very un-Carter like in defence of her daughter.

"Um, I think I'll go find Grace..." Cam said slowly, sensing something was happening that he didn't think he should be there for. Jack and Sam just looked at each other, staring the other down. Knowing them both, Cam thought that either of them backing down was very unlikely. "Yeah, I'm going to leave you two to your alone time..." He said, mostly to himself as he doubted they were listening. He slipped out the door in the direction Grace had left.

--

Grace was in the middle of the empty hallway, fighting her instincts to go back and apologise to her father. She knew she had probably acted irrationally but so had he. She stopped in the middle of the floor, turned around, but immediately turned back. She talked to herself, not watching where she was going.

She had to stop when she was about to turn around again, spotting Vala just a few metres away. She had stopped when she saw Grace ahead of her and Grace knew she was going to try and ignore her as she walked passed. Vala headed forward, looking at the floor.

"Hey, Vala," Grace said, an uncertain smile on her face. Vala looked up but didn't say anything in return and kept walking. As she passed by her, Grace grabbed her arm and stopped her from going any further. "Vala, what is your problem with me?" She asked her, not looking at her but not letting go of her either. She didn't mean to ask it in such a direct manner but today was not the day beat around the bush.

"What do you mean?" Vala replied, trying to act innocent but a tone of contempt crept into her voice.

"You know exactly what I mean," Grace turned to look at her and Vala was looking at her with her big childlike eyes. "Why the hell are you acting so strange around me? I thought we were friends..."

"Friends?" Vala laughed and the sound of it took Grace by surprise. "We've known each other for, what? A whole day? You need a lot more to be my friend."

"What do I need to do then?" Grace asked, getting really frustrated at this woman. "I've tried really hard to be nice to you, but, every time I see you, you just make it even harder."

"I'm so sorry I've been in any way an inconvenience to you and your new best friend..." Vala basically spat at her. Then what Cameron had said to her earlier shot into her mind.

"If this is about Daniel..."

"What makes you say that?" Vala interrupted. She was the one that seemed to be taken aback now.

"I know, Vala, _everyone_ knows!" She all but screamed at her. She hadn't meant to but something was just snapping within Grace and all the politeness she had been showing before was gone.

"Well, _Grace_, it's none of your business if I love Daniel or not..."

"So it's true?" Grace asked with a triumphant yet venomous smirk on her face. Vala had basically just admitted her feelings but Grace also knew that she wasn't going to back down just yet.

Vala was about to retort with a look of pure distaste but was cut short. At that moment, Cam decided to come around the corner. He didn't act like he had heard anything that had been happening between the two women but Grace wasn't sure if it was an act to avoid being screamed at by either, or both, of them.

Vala wasn't taking any chances. Taking advantage of Grace's distraction, she wretched her arm from the loosening grasp she had on her and walked away. Grace was sure she even saw a hint of pink on her cheeks as she walked passed her.

Grace turned on Cam.

"What are you doing here?" Grace asked him. She didn't want to be angry at him but she was sure it came through as Cam just looked at her with slightly widened eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"Nah, it's cool. I know you've had a hard few days. You're allowed to be angry at what happened."

Grace wasn't sure if he was referring to Jack or Vala but either way she was grateful he understood. She was still upset that he interrupted Vala's confession of her feelings for Daniel but she was sure she could twist the rest out of Daniel later on.

"So what _are_ you doing here?" She asked, trying to calm herself.

"Oh, Sam and General O'Neill looked like they were about to blow up at each other so I thought it wise that I leave," He told her.

"About what happened?" Cam nodded and Grace felt guilt rack through her heart. The last thing she wanted was for parents to be fighting over her. They had only met a short time ago and they were definitely getting off on the wrong foot. She knew she should go back to apologise but, with a suggestion from Cam, decided it best that she calm down completely before going to talk to them.

As Grace was about to enter her room after walking back with Cam, she was stopped.

"Don't forget you have that evaluation in a few days," He reminded her with a very sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," She said, trying to laugh it off but inside she was scared. _Maybe I could study for it, somehow_, she thought as she closed to door behind her.

--

**TBC**

--


	7. For Beginners Only

AN: Hey, sorry for the late update. I knew it would be late, just wasn't expecting this late. Kind of a big chapter here. Not in size but content so hope this eases you all over until next time.

**Gift of Grace**

Chapter 7: For Beginners Only

The cold and, dare she say it, alien room she was currently in reminded her of the room she had been put in when she first arrived at the SGC. It was all grey cement and had the familiar black panel high on the wall with the blinking electronic device she had found out earlier to be a recording device of some sort.

This time there was another device opposite her as well, similar to the one in Daniel and Sam's labs that she sometimes watched them play with. She personally didn't know what its purpose was. She tried to remember back when Daniel had called it a com-yuter or something of that sort. She hadn't been listening at the time.

The click of the door opening sounded in her ears and she turned to look as a balding man in a very restricting suit entered the room slowly, making sure to close the door as slowly as possible behind him as he went.

When he finally turned to look at his victim, he gave a small smile but it was so forced it looked more like a grimace than anything else. Grace definitely wasn't feeling the love in this room.

"Hello, Ms O'Neill," He said, setting a black case on the table but making no move to sit down in the cold metal chair in front of him.

"Hello," Grace replied somewhat hesitantly.

"How are you feeling today?"

The distant nature in which he said it made Grace think it was more out of politeness and something to get the conversation started than out of real concern. Grace started to fidget and unconsciously chew on her bottom lip.

--

"Oh god, I think I'm more nervous than all of you," Cam commented. He was constantly moving from one end of the line, consisting of his three companions: Daniel, Jack and Sam, to the other. He'd stay still for a few seconds then have to start moving again. "She looks really stressed."

"She's fine." Jack told him, slightly annoyed by his antics. "She's an O'Neill, she can handle it." This earned him a few raised eyebrows, one in particular from Sam, but the Colonel continued to pace.

"You know," Daniel started with a laugh. "She thought she could study for this test. She was severely disappointed when I told her how it would go."

"She sounds like Vala," Sam said with a fond smile, not really paying attention to what was being said, her full attention was on her daughter in the room below. Cam gave an uneasy look, thinking how badly Grace would take it if she actually heard that come from any of them.

There were a few more minutes of silence. The only sound in the whole room was the soft murmurs of the conversation in the interviewing room.

"I can't take this anymore," Cam announced, finally standing still. "I have to get out of here for the sake of my nerves."

"... And ours," Jack muttered but only Sam caught it and the smile on her lips told him that she understood what he meant.

"I'll go with you," Daniel said and with a last look at the blonde teenager below, they both left.

Jack and Sam both stayed in relative silence as the interview went on.

The only sound that was heard within the room within the long silence between Jack and Sam was the soft, almost scared voice of Grace and her interviewer.

"So," Jack started, starting to feel a little uncomfortable with only the two of them in the small room. Sam tore her eyes away from Grace to look at him with one raised brow. It reminded Jack of Teal'c. They were definitely spending too much time together. "How you been?" Sam turned back to the scene before her.

"Just fine, Sir," She replied, her full concentration back on her daughter. Jack got the hint and didn't say anymore. He started to rock back and forth on his heels, hands in the green BDU pockets. When it didn't get a reaction from Sam he started to whistle. Softly at first, just to see what she would do. She took it well, ignoring it for the most part but when he started to get louder she couldn't help it.

"Sir, what are you doing?"

"Listen, Carter," He says, suddenly very serious, as if the whole purpose of his antics was to get her attention. "I'm sorry. I am _so_ sorry."

Sam was just a little confused, her mouth was hanging slightly open and her brows were now furrowed. She was about to say something when Jack cut in.

"Carter, I missed you."

If she wasn't shocked and confused before, she definitely was now.

"Sir?"

"I missed you so much." He continued, "But the thing was, I didn't even realise how much I missed you until I came back here. To all this." He said the last part with a large flourish of his arms around his head. It made Sam smile and she had to turn away to hide it from him.

"Carter?" His voice was softer, almost comforting to her ears. She hadn't heard him speak her name like that in a long time. When she didn't answer he took it as a sign to continue.

"I'm going to leave Washington."

It wasn't the thought of him leaving Washington that caught her attention but the way he said it in such a decided and simple tone. She could tell he had made up his mind.

"Sir..."

"Sam," He said, cutting her off again. This time she couldn't help but show the small smile that appeared at the mention of her first name. "I am _going_ to come back to Colorado." He paused then with a smirk continued. "Undomesticated _equines could not keep me away."_

She supposed most of her appeals would be lost, especially considering that she had just succumbed to him in her own mind but she felt she had to try.

"Sir, you shouldn't leave your job," She said to him, her eyes narrowed towards him in an attempt to gain support for her statements. "Especially if it's just because of what has happened, because of Grace. She wouldn't forgive you. I wouldn't forgive you." For effect, she crossed her arms and turned back to look out of the glass in front of them. "I can take care of her if she needs it."

"Carter... Sam." That caught her attention again, though her arms were still crossed and she had a tight expression on her face as she looked up at him. "I'm not. I'm doing this for my family. I'm going to do it for Grace and for you." Sam's face softened and she even allowed the smile to creep back.

Jack smiled back but feeling once again uncomfortable with the seriousness he had to add something else to the conversation. "But mostly I'm doing this for myself. I hate paperwork."

Sam laughed. They went back to watching their daughter as the interview started to wrap up.

--

Cam bounced the ball once. Twice. Then a third time. The sound of it hitting the hard concrete floor echoed in the empty gym.

"She should be finished by now..." He said aloud to himself, twirling the ball on a finger before it fell to the floor with another echoing bounce.

"Hey Camy," Grace called, pulling aside the sliding door to the room and upon seeing him sitting on the bench on the opposite wall she walked over.

"Hey, how was it?" He asked, immediately dropping the ball to stand up and face her.

"Torture..." She muttered darkly under her breath, going behind him to pick up the discarded ball. Cam got the hint that she didn't want to talk about it and left it alone. There was a moment of silence when Grace seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

"What's school like?" She asked finally, barely above a whisper. It took Cam a little off guard and was a little confused as she started to walk away, bouncing the ball as if she hadn't just asked him a question at all.

"It's alright," He started, following her slowly towards the hoop at one end of the room. "Never really my thing, but others didn't seem to mind." He paused, watching as she started to bounce the ball, feigning disinterest but Cam could see more than that. She was listening very intently. "They have gym and you can play basketball all the time if you want. They have all different other subjects as well."

"Like what?" She asked, looking up. It was the first indication that she was actually listening to him.

"Like Science, Mathematics, History, that sort of thing..." Cam trailed off, walking up to her. "Why do you want to know?"

Grace didn't answer for a little while, instead choosing to focus very intently on the ball in her hands. When she did answer, she still refused to look up at him.

"My new ther-a-pise thinks its a good idea for some reason."

"You have a _therapist_?" He asked, slightly surprised about this new revelation.

"Yeah, that's why I was late." She said, "She thinks it will be good for my social skills and how to _assimilate into society at a greater capacity_." She finished very sarcastically and it was obvious that she wasn't enjoying it at all.

"You never know, it could be fun." He replied to her comments, attempting to get her excited about it all. "I think you should give it a go. If it doesn't work out you can always be home schooled." He said with a smile but Grace didn't seem to get the joke, instead choosing to give him a you're-so-strange look and turn her attention back to the ball.

"Hey, give me that." Cam asked of her and she did, though somewhat hesitantly.

"What are you going to do?"

"C'mon, I'm gonna teach you how to shoot for yourself," He said, guiding her to stand in front of the hoop. "I can't help you all the time." He told her from behind as he put the ball into her hands and then started to shift her position so she could aim better. Grace just laughed and complied.

"You know I had another dream last night."

"Oh really?" He said, shifting her legs shoulder width apart to steady her.

"Yeah, but it was different this time."

"How so?"

"There was another race in this one."

Cam stopped what he was doing and walking around to stand in front of her. "Yeah?"

"I think it's my fault." She says, obviously worried about it.

"What makes you say that?"

"I think when I came here... I think changed the timeline." She told him. "Daniel always warned me about it but I never listened, and now I think I've gone and done it." Cam started to say something but she cut him off. "I didn't mean to, I swear." She was near tears but was managing to hold them back from her voice.

"Don't be stupid, it's not your fault." Cam told her in his commanding tone. At the sound she seemed to snap back to her usual self but the tears were still there in her eyes. "Now, tell me what they look like."

"Well," She started, sniffing lightly to recover herself. "I haven't actually seen them but I've seen their ships." She looked up at him and he urged her to go on. "They're kind of circular and white but have a blue... energy pulse, I guess, in the middle."

Grace could see Cam's eyes widen slightly as she described what she had seen and stopped abruptly. "Are you okay?"

"Grace, you've seen the Ori."

"The what?"

"How could you possibly know about them?"

Grace shrugged, looking a little sheepish. "I just see them in my dreams."

"The visions..."

"If that's what you want to call them..."

"No, I believe they are. No one could have possibly told you about them. They're a very new and real threat to Earth..." He trailed off, both awed and intimidated by Grace's disclosures, and to Cam of all people.

"What do you know about them?" She asked, now moving to sit on the gym floor and Cam followed suit. It didn't look like they were going to be playing a game any time soon.

"Not much, just that when Daniel and Vala went to their galaxy..."

"Wait, what?" Grace interrupted, completely thrown off by this. _How did I not know about this before?_ She thought to herself.

"It's a long story," Cam told her simply and Grace knew that was probably true so she let it go.

"Another time, then."

Cam nodded. "Anyway, since then they've been coming through Stargates in the Milky Way, converting and performing "miracles" as they go." With 'miracles', he used quotation marks with his fingers and Grace managed to hold back a giggle at the gesture. She had never seen anyone do something like that before.

"So you don't believe these... "miracles" are real?" She tried to imitate the motion but failed in the attempt, it was Cam's time to hold back a laugh.

"Some people do, some don't."

"Yes, but what about you?"

Cam paused, thinking about how to answer. "I believe that they can perform these actions. But I don't believe they are miracles. I mean, they make the people sick and then heal them magically." He made a flourish with his hands at the end to emphasis his point that it was all just cheap tricks. Grace understood what he meant but just nodded in reply.

She wasn't exactly sure what she believed. She didn't believe in magic, growing up with the knowledge of Goa'uld technology and what it could do and knowing that what they told the people was false about said technology.

But this Ori seemed different. And she was different.

She had been thrown into this whole new world where things were just so radical that she could never have imagined it unless she had seen it. Descriptions were just inadequate when she had first arrived, seeing all that Daniel had described for her own self and being awed into silence more than once.

She had also been having visions and seemed to have this ability of having good luck everywhere she went. Maybe it was just the O'Neill and Carter genes hard at work. But now, she thought it may be something more. And maybe these Ori had the answers.

--

**TBC**

--


	8. It's On Me

**AN: Ok, so, I think the lateness (again) is made up for by the length of this chapter. Enjoy and please review! It does help a lot when you have writers block like me. **

**Gift of Grace**

Chapter 8: It's On Me

The knock on Grace's door that morning almost made her fall over as she was trying to get her legs into the military pants that had been provided for her on her first day. She was still trying to figure them out when she called out to the visitor.

"Just a minute!" after a few minutes she finally got them on and went to the door to find Sam standing there, looking very amused at something. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just came to see what you're up to." She replied as Grace led her into the room. The young woman went to get the matching military jacket from her bed but her mother's voice stopped her.

"Do you have any other clothes?" This question made Grace confused but she shook her head.

"Just what I brought with me." She said and she watched as Sam's eyes left her to travel over to where Jack's old jacket lay near the head of her bed, obviously discarded when she got changed.

"It was my father's," Grace supplied and Sam nodded. "Well, my first father's, I guess." They both smiled sadly at the thought.

"Actually, the real reason I came this morning was that I wanted us to spend some time together." Sam said, looking a little nervous as she posed the question but Grace's smile just said it all. "I thought maybe we could get some breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'd love that." Grace answered quickly, her grin lighting up her face. "I'll just finish getting dressed and I'll meet you in the commissary?"

"Actually," Sam started as Grace reached for her jacket again. "I thought of getting breakfast out."

"Out?" Grace asked, suddenly confused.

"Yeah, outside the SGC," She said, biting her lip lightly just like Grace did when she was anxious.

"Are you serious?" When Sam nodded, Grace all but squealed with delight. "Oh finally, I can go outside."

The relief that spread across her daughter's face made Sam smile and she turned to go out the door, speaking over her shoulder. "Then let's go get you some clothes." Grace followed eagerly then slowed as she thought about it.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but where are we going to get suitable clothing from?" She asked as they rounded the corner towards the other sleeping quarters. "You're not exactly my size."

Sam looked over at Grace's petite form and just smiled. "I'm sure something of Vala's will fit you."

That answer made Grace stop in her tracks. Sam also stopped when she noticed and turned to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"Vala?"

"I'm sure she'll be too willing to talk about her latest fashions." Sam started to laugh at her little joke but stopped when Grace didn't join in. The icy glare on the girl's face made her ask about it. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, Vala and I aren't exactly the buddy-buddies everyone seems to think we are."

"Buddy-buddies?" Sam asked her, one brow raised in question.

"What, I didn't use it correctly?"

"No, just thinking you have been spending too much time with Colonel Mitchell." Sam said, and then become more serious. "But tell me, what happened between you and Vala?"

"We had a little bit of a fight. Well, actually, a big fight."

"Care to tell me why?" Sam asked when she didn't go any further.

"I don't know! It just happened and then it seemed to escalate until Cam interrupted us and we kind of haven't spoken since." She said, purposely leaving out the whole Daniel part of the fight and since Grace's emotions were getting more passionate as they spoke about it, Sam decided to end the conversation.

"I'm sure you can work it out. This would be a good time to make up and be friends. You have to work with each other from now on, it's unavoidable."

Grace chewed her bottom lip as she considered it. "Fine, but know that I'm not happy about it."

"Duly noted." Sam said and put her arm around Grace's shoulders to lead her on.

--

"Hello, Sam," Vala answered her door rather excitedly but it faded as she saw Grace behind her. "Hi." She said simply to her and Grace just nodded in reply. Sam rolled her eyes at the two women and walked into the room with Grace just behind her.

"Vala, can we borrow some of your clothes?" Sam asked, trying to get the awkwardness out of the air. Vala's ear pricked up at this question but her stare was still cold as she looked suspiciously at Grace. "Can _I_ borrow some clothes, Vala?"

"Sure." Vala replied, tearing her stare away from Grace to go to her wardrobe. Grace walked the opposite direction to lean against the concrete wall, arms crossed. Sam gave her a 'come here' look and Grace rolled her eyes and followed the order, walking to stand beside her mother. After a few moments of silence in the room, Sam indicated to Grace for her to say something. Grace rolled her eyes again and turned slowly towards Vala's back as she looked through the different clothes.

"Oh, I like that one." Grace said, a little forced, but still it was something. Sam believed it was genuine and smiled. As Grace walked towards the tan coloured dress, Vala actually smiled at her. Grace stopped next to her, admiring the dress and Vala took it off the hanger.

"I got it a while ago but never worn it." Vala said, also sounding a little forced but feeling that if Grace was making an effort, she might as well. She held the dress up to Grace's body and stood back, contemplating it.

"It looks good on you." She said simply and Grace smiled, twirling the bottom of the clothing that fell just above her knees.

Satisfied that they were getting along well enough, Sam just stood back and watched the encounter. They brought out more clothes and it made Sam wonder how much could actually fit into that wardrobe.

An hour or so later, after much critiquing and tips, Grace stood before them in the first dress they had picked out. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail and she was even taller thanks to the low heels from Vala.

"What do you think?" She asked her two companions, all awkwardness now erased as she spun around. Admittedly, she almost tripped as she did so but both Sam and Vala replied in the affirmative.

"Alright, let's go shopping." Sam announced.

"Can I come?" Vala asked after the two blondes turned to the door. Sam just looked to Grace.

"Of course," She answered and Vala grinned and followed.

--

When Cam entered the commissary later that day, his eyes first rested upon Jack sitting by himself.

"Hello, sir," Cam greeted his superior officer as he silently asked to sit with him. Jack nodded and grunted in response and continued with his late lunch. Cam sat down anyway with his tray laden with food.

"Hungry?" Jack asked sarcastically, eyeing the food. Cam just grinned as if it was a joke but it faded when the General just stared at him.

"Yes, sir," Cam replied, suddenly stiff in his address to Jack. "Didn't have breakfast, sir,"

"Were you with Grace again?" Jack asked, sitting straight in his chair and staring down the other man.

"Uh, no, sir," He replied quickly, "I believe she went out with Colonel Carter today, sir." In an attempt to avoid further questioning on that matter, he started to eat. Jack eyed him carefully, almost seeming to size him up as they continued on in silence.

A few minutes later after the silence was getting to be too much for Cam, a streak went past him and bounded up to Jack.

"Hey, dad!" Grace hugged Jack tightly and then stood back. "I got a new out-fit." Grace said proudly, letting him admire it. She wore a simple grey buttoned up top and tight dark blue jeans. Jack took one look at his little girl and went paler.

"Should you really be wearing that around here?" He asked Grace, as he noticed a few officers, including the man opposite him, giving his daughter appreciative glances.

"Vala says it's what everyone my age is wearing." She replied, pouting slightly at her father's ignorance to the way the clothing suited her body perfectly.

"Listen, it's very nice, but I think you should just wear the BDU's here, okay?"

Grace was silent for a little while as the smile disappeared from her face. "I knew it, it's stupid."

"It's not stupid." Cam piped up; earning him a mega watt grin from the blonde and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Mitchell," Jack said abruptly, "Don't you have somewhere to be."

Cam looked down at his tray of food longingly but getting away from the glare he was getting from Jack was the greater of his needs right then so he agreed and left with a quick goodbye to Grace.

"Was that really necessary?" Grace asked, moving to sit in the now empty chair.

"Probably not, but come on, he's a newbie." Grace gave her father a look but he continued. "He doesn't know I'm just a big old softie. Let me have my fun."

"_I_ didn't know that..." Grace spoke softly, obviously hinting towards her last encounter with Jack that didn't end well. She started to pick at Cam's abandoned food as she waited for his answer.

"Listen, about that, I'm really sorry. This whole father thing... It's been a while."

"It's okay, I forgive you." Grace grinned and Jack just chuckled at her attempts to charm him. "But currently, mum has no experience and she's in front by about ten points."

"Well, we'll just have to do something about that. Anything you want, I've got it handled. Just say the word."

Grace laughed and popped a grape into her mouth. "No need. Anything I want, I just think it and it happens. I just have the O'Neill luck genes, right?"

Jack replied with a laugh of his own but in the back of his mind, he was left wondering as Grace said her goodbyes and stood from the table.

"Grace," Jack called to her and she stopped and turned. "Dinner tonight?" when Grace gave him a raised brow he just smiled. "For point's purposes."

"Sorry, dad, got plans. Tomorrow night?"

Jack nodded and Grace grinned and left.

--

"Hey, Doc," Jack called as Carolyn Lam walked past him when he walked through the infirmary doors.

"Hello, General, what brings you here today?" She asked, then conversed briefly with a nurse as they walked by and turned her attention back to Jack.

"Just wondering something."

"Sure, what do you need?" She asked, starting to lead him to an examination table.

"No, not for me," Carolyn gave him an inquisitive look. "It's about Grace."

"Doctor-patient confide..."

"I know, Doc," He interrupted and he unconsciously started to wring his hands. "As a father, I need to know." Lam didn't answer, just urging him to go on. "Is there anything unusual about Grace's blood work?"

"Well, I'm sure it doesn't come as a shock that she has both the Ancient gene and traces of naqueda in her blood, since both you and Colonel Carter have those traits..."

"But," He said, choosing his next words carefully. "Can anything... different occur when they are combined?"

"Well, it's unprecedented as far as I'm concerned so admittedly I have no idea. But it is entirely possible. What that 'difference' is, I'm not sure."

"Thanks, Doc, that's all I came for." And with a nod, Carolyn went back to work.

--

"Off world activation," Chief called and Grace had to hold in a squeal as she ran down the stairs to the gate room.

"Hey, Grace," Daniel greeted her, a little confused as to why she was there.

"Greetings, Grace O'Neill." Teal'c said from behind the archaeologist as he also came through the gate.

"Hey T; Danny," It wasn't what she said but how she said his name that made Daniel curious.

"Something wrong?" He asked of her as they all walked together to the equipment room to get rid of their weapons and gear.

"No, just wanted your opinion on my efforts." She said, grinning and giving an extra spin so the men's attention would be drawn to her clothes.

"These particular clothing suit you well, Grace O'Neill."

"Awe, thanks T," She said, giving the Jaffa a quick hug as they entered the room.

"What did Jack say?" Was Daniel's only reply and Grace deadpanned at his question.

"Well, he wasn't too happy but I like it. And Teal'c likes it. And mum and Vala helped me pick it out so they like it. Dad can deal with it." Daniel smiled to himself and shook his head as he put away his things in his locker. "What?"

"Nothing. Just in the few days you've been here, you've changed a lot from the shy little girl that came out of that jumper."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Indeed it is not," Teal'c cut in before Daniel could say anything. Grace just gave him her best charming smile but was still curious as to what her other friend would have said. She let it go, however, and continued onto what she really wanted from him.

"You know, Danny, there's this thing called moo-vies."

"Yes..." He said, shutting his locker with a knowing smirk on his lips as he turned his attention to her.

"Just wondering if you could take me sometime. Vala and I wanted to go today but mum said we didn't have time. And on the way back, Vala was telling me all about it and it sounds like _so_ much fun..."

"Grace," Daniel called, "You're rambling."

"Sorry."

"It would be a great opportunity for Grace O'Neill to experience the great many things this new world has to offer." Teal'c supplied just before he walked past them on the way out.

"Thanks, Teal'c," The two friends said, Grace with enthusiasm and Daniel was sarcasm.

"Well, you're dressed. Let's go now." Daniel said, finally resigning.

"Oh, this is going to be great. Just let me go get Vala and we'll go." She said, bursting with excitement as she skipped out of the room.

"Why do I feel like I just got tricked?" Daniel as himself as he followed her slowly out the door.

--

"Oh my, and that part when they..."

"Oh yeah!" Vala screamed in reply, both of the girls laughing their hearts out as they replayed the whole movie in only a language they seemed to know. Daniel walked behind them, feeling like an outsider to the conversation. "And then that guy was like..."

"Oh, I know!" And they both burst out laughing again.

"Hey, guys, people are trying to sleep around here," Daniel told them and they just brushed him off. They rounded another corner in the SGC and stopped when Cam appeared in front of them.

"Oh hey, Camy." Grace greeted the Colonel. He looked disappointed and Grace's laughter soon died. "What's wrong?"

"Um, didn't you have something on tonight?" But before he even finished posing the question, Grace's hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh, Cam, I'm so sorry." Daniel took Vala's arm and told Grace they would meet her at the commissary. She didn't reply but just stood there, staring in shock at Cam. "I totally forgot about dinner."

"Grace..." Cam warned, his feelings on the matter clearly showing through his voice.

"I know, I know. But there's this thing called a moo-vie..."

"Movie," Cam corrected her without even thinking.

"Yeah, that, and Daniel and Vala said they would take me tonight and I was just too excited..."

"Grace, it's okay."

"Oh really?" She asked, relief washing over her.

"Yeah, I understand."

"Oh, thank you, I promise I'll make it up to you. Actually, we were going to get some jell-o, want to join us?" He thought about it for a moment then agreed and Grace's smile was soon replaced. "Great."

--

"Vala, stop it." Daniel warned but it wasn't enough to deter the woman from flinging the yellow slime at her co-worker.

"Yellow is definitely your colour, my Daniel."

"Oh that is it!" He says, grabbing his own spoon and flinging his blue Jell-O at her. She screamed and tried and failed to avoid it by ducking under the table. That was how Grace and Cam walked into the hall.

"I see all the fun has started without us." Grace said playfully as they both picked up some Jell-O from the counter and made their way over.

"If Vala covering me with Jell-O is fun then..." at Cam's face, Daniel stopped what he was saying. "Oh shut up, Mitchell, I didn't mean it like that."

"Could'a fooled me." He replied, covering his laughter by taking a mouthful of his food.

"I don't get it." Grace said with a confused expression on her face. Vala just grinned devilishly.

"Never mind." Daniel and Cam answered synchronously.

--


	9. Losing Paradise

Short chapter, I know, but its been a long break and I'm just getting back into the rhythm of writing this story again. Reviews might help in the mental blankness department ;) Also, this chap might have a few mistakes since I wrote it over a period of time so sorry about that.

**Gift of Grace**

Chapter 9: Losing Paradise

She watched helplessly as the large links flew from the planet at an alarming speed. One followed another and her momentary distraction almost cost her when one of them barely missed the ship on which they were standing, flying just outside the thick glass that was the only thing standing between her and the vast amount of space outside. She screamed for someone to help but no one answered.

There was her whole Stargate family, minus her father. They seemed to be arguing over something. Grace screamed for them to focus on the giant stargate that was forming but still none of them listened...

"Grace..." Daniel crooned as he waved a hand in front of her face. She instantly snapped from her day dreaming, eyes locking with those opposite her.

"Oh, hello," She replied, turning her face towards her breakfast to hide the unshed tears forming in her eyes. "Sorry about that."

Daniel looked at her concerned, glancing at the Colonel beside him who had the same expression as his friend.

"Grace, is this about your first day of school?" Daniel asked of her in that simplistic tone that sometimes infuriated her. "Cause if you're nervous or scared or anything, it's okay. It's almost normal."

Grace looked up suddenly, about to ask what he was talking about but then realisation dawned on her. "Yeah, that's it." She replied quickly and with a glance to both Cam and Daniel, she went back to her meal.

Today was her first day of school and she had forgotten all about it with the new recurring dream. When she thought about it, it wasn't so much a dream as it was a day dream but it showed her more of the circumstances of the Supergate and what she saw was not comforting at all.

Her mind had been all but consumed by analysing what each little detail meant and how she could prevent it from happening but to no avail.

"Well, I know I said we could take you this morning but after General O'Neill's return today we've been cleared for our next mission..."

"You mean that since my dad is back you guys don't get stuck babysitting me anymore?" Grace asked, mock pouting at them to show that she wasn't angry, just amused at Cam's phrasing of the statement.

Cam started to splutter out an apology, trying to cover his mistake while Daniel joined Grace with her amused expression. In the end, the military man surrendered, muttering something about girls and how he never would understand them.

"Because we are very complex creatures," Grace supplied. "And men cannot comprehend that."

"I think someone is turning our little girl against us." Daniel laughed. Grace just smiled at the memory of her and Nathifa by the fire with her listening intently as the older woman told her all about men and how, at her age, she would soon be expected to marry. The thought had terrified her and Daniel probably would have lost it if Grace had ever told him about _that_ conversation.

"But you promised you would take me," Grace told Cam, staring him down with her dark eyes.

"Like I said, we have a mission to go to..."

"A mission?" Grace panicked, her mind missing this fact the first time but it coming through loud and clear on the second try. Her mind flicked to images of the ship and the links of the Supergate. She tried to calm herself down.

"Yeah, a mission." Cam laughed. "I didn't know deafness was in the family."

"Grace, are you okay?" Daniel asked of her. Her guardian placed a soft hand on hers to catch her attention.

"Uh, yeah, just fine." She said, breaking contact with him as she stood up. "I'm going to go get ready for school. Maybe Dad can take me early to scout things out." She tried to sound as normal as possible while her head whirled around, trying to formulate a plan, any plan, that would halt the mission for as long as possible.

As Grace briskly left the commissary, Daniel turned to Cam, who was looking a little confused.

"Scout things out?" Cam said to no one in particular, his eyes trained on the doors which still swung from the recent exit of the blonde.

"What can I say, she's just like her father," Daniel told him. "And her mother for that matter."

"Oh brother, if she actually _likes_ school..." Cam trailed off, a horrified expression crossing his features.

"I understand. You'll have nothing to do with her from now on." Daniel finished for him. "I got your back." and with a pat on said back, Daniel left the table and the stunned Colonel behind.

--

"_Off world activation_" Grace heard distantly as she walked away from the commissary towards her quarters. It took all her effort not to let her feet lead her in the opposite direction, towards the gate room. She felt as if she wasn't breathing but the heaviness of the sound as it reached her own ears told her she was.

"Hey, Siler," She absently called to the man as he walked past. He smiled politely to her with a passing comment about her big day today. She replied with a seemingly enthusiastic response and left without another glance. That would give her enough to get past the others. Three witnesses of her passion for the institute were enough. Three would get her by. At least she hoped it would.

She'd already dressed for the day but no one noticed as she slipped into her temporary room, a quick glance before closing the door let her make sure no one of importance saw her enter. If she hid in her room long enough, and with the testimonies of Daniel, Cam and Siler, everyone will hopefully think she had already left for school. And as she sat alone in her room, she found herself almost praying for this to work.

The only obstacle was her father, but with his mind as occupied as it was right now she wouldn't be surprised if he forgot all about his obligation of transportation. But that was wishful thinking.

She also hoped that the mission wouldn't go ahead and _that_ wasn't likely to happen. She needed a way to stop them. She needed a way to stop Vala.

--

"Coming out of hyperspace, sir." Marks called out from his station on the bridge.

"Call SG-1 up to the bridge, please Lieutenant," The colonel asked of him, sitting back into his chair that told everyone who was in charge. The telltale lights of hyperspace began to slow just on the other side of the window and suddenly they were floating in orbit of the planet, Kallana.

Sam was the first to enter the bridge, followed by the others. They took a small moment to marvel over the view. It was interrupted, however

"Um, sir?" Marks piped up from his place beside the Colonel. "We're getting a transmission from the SGC."

"I didn't know they could send it this far..." Cam mused out loud.

"They can't, we must have just missed it as we entered hyperspace. It must have followed us through..." Daniel said, also thinking out loud.

Sam just rolled her eyes, faintly amused by the two of them and turned to Marks. "What does it say, Lieutenant?"

"Half of it has been cut off but it's General O'Neill, ma'am." The whole team seemed to perk up at this news. Everyone seemed to be listening to what Marks had to say next but he didn't continue.

"Is something wrong?" A few of them asked at the same time, Sam wasn't sure which ones. She was just thinking about Grace back home, where she was supposed to be in school at this moment.

"He says that G never made it to..."

"Yes?" Daniel asked after the man just stopped.

"That's it. That's all we got."

Sam started to have trouble breathing. She barely registered the fact that the men of the team were just getting to the theory that Jack meant that Grace never arrived at her school. She had come to that conclusion as soon as Marks had told them it was Jack who had sent the message.

"But she seemed so excited this morning..." She heard Cam say in the back of her mind, which was already racing with all the possibilities of what might just have happened to her daughter.

She could be hurt, or missing... she could have been taken by someone who knew who she was. The trust, maybe? She wouldn't put it past them to rise to an occasion like this again. As Sam was left to her own thoughts, that seemed to get worse by the second, the others were arguing amongst themselves about the circumstances of this revelation.

"You know, she's probably hidden on the ship..." Everyone stopped talking and looked to Vala, who stood casually examining her nails against the door frame. "She's a smart girl, she probably figured out some sneaky way to get on board..." She trailed off when she realised everyone in the room was watching and listening to her.

She raised her eyebrows and shrugged. Sam looked up at her with a questioning glance. Vala looked back, locking eyes with her. Sam's unasked question was understood by her.

"It's what I would have done if I thought I was missing out on all the fun..." Vala supplied in explanation.

"So help me, if you helped or convinced her ditch school," Cam threatened the alien woman but Vala held up her hands defensively, the care of her nails forgotten for the moment. Sam would have been on the same page as Cam not so long ago but since then, she had gotten to know Vala a little better than that.

She now believed that Vala wouldn't do something like that and quickly turned her gaze to Colonel Pendergast, commander of the ship. Sam started to speak but it wasn't necessary since he was already reading her mind.

"Marks, can you get all available men to conduct a full search of this vessel." Marks nodded in confirmation of the order and the Colonel turned to Sam. "If she's here, we'll find her."

"Yeah, a lot of good that will do." Vala muttered to herself. Unfortunately, more people heard her words than she was expecting. She looked up again to see her team staring at her. Some were angry, some confused.

"Even if we do find her," Vala tried to explain again. "It's not like we can send her back, we're all stuck here until this is over and done with." She said, indicating to the blue beachhead that sat on the surface of the planet below them, steadily but unnoticeably growing in size by the moment.

As much as Sam wanted to keep her daughter safe, right now she had to agree with Vala. She silently wished that she was still back on Earth and Jack had just been misinformed. At least it was better than the alternative. She took a deep breath and when she opened them, the beachhead was still there – she was still on this retched ship.

She turned around to face her team. "Alright, guys, we've still got a job to do. The sooner we get this over and done with, the sooner we can go home."


	10. Beach Head?

**Gift of Grace**

Chapter 10: Beach Head?

The first thing Sam heard was the infuriated voice of her teenage, stowaway daughter, Grace, as two marines struggled with her to the bridge.

The first sight that Grace beheld of the bridge was of her overbearing, overprotective mother with her arms crossed and a vaguely familiar look of disapproval and... Disappointment?

Even though there was no need for it, Grace shrugged out of the men's grasp as they stopped just inside the entrance. Grace mimicked Sam's posture though she was sure she couldn't muster the same expression without becoming a mother herself. That look seemed to be saved for the elite parental group with teenage rebels underfoot. Rebels like her.

"I'm not sorry for what I did." Grace said as the silence stretched on. Silence was never good. Sam just raised a brow in response and somehow that managed to make her look even more menacing. "You would have done the same under the circumstances..." Grace pleaded with her, knowing it was true though Sam might not know it.

But Grace would not finish that thought as Sam just raised a hand to silence her, untangling it from the defensive stance she held before. "I will talk to you later."

Grace rolled her eyes after making sure her mother didn't see it. Sam had turned back to gaze through the window and down to the planet.

"What's going on?" Grace asked. But before anyone could answer her question, if they even intended to, a bright white light flashed in front of them all and the team appeared in its place, all dressed up in astronaut suits. "What the hell is going on?" Her voice had a hint of panic in it now but still no one paid attention.

It was as if her dream was playing right before her eyes. It was happening and she still could do nothing about it. No one would listen to her, just like in her dream. No, just like her nightmare. A nightmare she couldn't wake up from this time. She felt the prickle of tears in the corner of her eye and she realised that her breathing had become shallow and sharp in her chest. She tried to get it under control – it wouldn't be good if someone started paying attention to her only because she had collapsed to the floor.

Through all this, the team had left the room without uttering a word.

--

"Why have you come to this world?" Gerrok practically spat into the communications. This brought Grace out of her frightened state enough to feel the anger in her swell at the Jaffa's words.

"We have reason to believe that the Ori will use this planet to stage a full scale invasion..." Was her mother's reply and she couldn't help but think of how right she was. She tried to interrupt but the glare she received from Sam when she stepped forward was enough to close her mouth for her.

She tried to stop Daniel when the team re-entered the room but he walked past her as if she wasn't even there.

"Colonel..." She called to Cam as he also walked through the entrance to the bridge. He stopped to give her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Grace, this is SG-1's mission... not yours." Grace was once again knocked back by how close minded these people were to her opinions. She needed to tell someone what she knew but no one would listen to her.

"We had no choice but to act on the information we had..." Sam continued to say to Gerrok as Grace merged back into the main conversation happening. Racing through her mind were all the possibilities she could think of to stop anything from happening but as she thought through them all, time marched on and the possibilities became fewer and fewer. She felt so helpless. She needed to scream at them.

"... We need to stand together as allies in the face of our common enemy." Daniel said.

"You said you've come to fight..." Gerrok answered.

"We have..." Cam said and Grace couldn't hold it in any longer.

"No, we can't fight them. It won't work!" She yelled, interrupting him and earning a few confused and also a few furious looks from her counterparts.

"Yes, the cloaked cargo ship I have in orbit tells me you have done nothing to stop this "Prior"." Gerrok said somewhat hesitantly, obviously taken aback by the nerve of such a young girl to stand up to her superiors.

"Look, the nuke is going to go off any minute. We need to turn it off before it can detonate." She said to anyone who would listen but none of them were taking her seriously. Grace was becoming hysterical at the sight of all of them just standing there, staring at her as if she was crazy.

"10 seconds..." Cam informed them with a brief glace at his watch.

"Shields to maximum..." Pendergast ordered. Gerrok called out to his Jaffa and was instantly gone from the screen.

"5 seconds..."

"Please, mom, don't do this." She pleaded with Sam, even going so far as to grab her arm so the woman would actually look at her in the eyes. But it was too late. Her own eyes were drawn to the planet where the mark IX had just exploded. Everyone now stared, awed at the power.

"Sir, the force field went into another expansion phase just before the bomb detonated. And it's a big one."

They all seemed to be talking at once but no one uttered a word to Grace. Gerrok came back on screen but she didn't pay attention. She stood there, staring at the planet. This was her dream. This was it. It was coming true. And that meant she knew what was going to happen next.

"If you are truly our ally, you will join us in this attack." Gerrok threatened, glaring down at them all from his little screen. "If you do not, your ship will become our next target." And he was gone.

Grace immediately turned to the team. "Stop fire. We have to stop fire." But everyone was silent again and Grace felt like the only live person in the room. They had grave expressions but still none of them paid any attention. This was too much like her dreams where she saw and felt everything but still didn't exist. She needed to exist right now.

"It's your call, Colonel." Sam told Cam. "But I don't think we have enough information as of yet."

"I say we run away and rethink the whole thing." Grace whipped her head around to look at Vala, who had just spoken up.

"I agree wholeheartedly!" She said, pointing energetically at the other woman. Cam looked from Sam to Vala and then to Grace, where his gaze remained. Grace could see he was having a hard time with the decision and she mouthed to him to not do it, pleading silently to reconsider what she knew was inevitable.

His shoulders then sagged and, still looking at the young O'Neill, he decided. "Open up with everything we've got."

To say Grace was shocked would be an understatement. She knew it was coming but the impact of it still left her gasping. The one person on the whole team that she felt like she didn't have to be careful around, the one person she could be herself with... and he had just betrayed her. She felt tears slipping down her cheeks but hadn't the strength to wipe them away. She could see her hurt reflected in his eyes but she couldn't look away. She was alone in a whole room full of people.

"Dammit." Her mother's voice dragged her gaze away from Cam. "Colonel, we need to cease firing now." A faint smile touched her lips. Finally someone was listening to her. Sam was realising it was a mistake. "They are using the energy of our own weapons to build their beach head."

"You mean they planned this?" Vala asked though the answer wasn't really needed to be said. With his order to stop firing immediately, Grace looked back up at Cam. She crossed her arms, locked eyes with him and raised a brow. I told you so.

--

"Oh yeah, we've been set up."

"What a complete shock!" Vala's very sarcastic reply came. Grace's own followed as she stood beside her.

"We need to stop Gerrok before..."

"It's too late." Daniel said, looking at the planet and everyone's head turned to watch as the force field enveloped the entire planet.

"We've got incoming. Three objects and counting..."

"They're pieces of a stargate for the Ori," Grace warned them, immediately recognising the next phase of her dream. Everyone looked at her strangely but it seemed her mother was now on her side.

"Take us out of orbit. Now!" She ordered.

"Shields to maximum."

"One of them is on a collision course. Brace for impact!"

"Get out now!" Grace screamed. Pendergast ordered sub light engines but the flying piece of technology still managed to hit them, damaging their shields and parts of their ship.

"Take us out of orbit. We can't stay here."

"Thank you." Was all Grace could say as the stress of the past few minutes finally caught up with her. But now all they could do was watch as the objects flew to their destination.

--

"It's a Supergate," Grace informed them. "The Ori need it to create a permanent foothold in our galaxy. By collapsing the planet, they will create a black hole, which will be powerful enough..."

"... To power the gate." Sam finished for Grace. "They could bring whole armies through there."

"Well, we have to stop it." Someone said but Grace's attention was now directed elsewhere as Vala beside her got a strange expression on her face, one that Grace had seen many times in her dream.

"It's not too late..." Vala starts to say but is stopped by Grace. The others were still arguing but the look shared between the two women was beyond words. "I have an idea."

"I know what you're thinking." Grace said. The determined glint in her eye was hard to mistake for anything else. "I'll do it."

"You have more to lose than I do."

"No, I have nothing to lose."

Vala just looked at her, not really understanding but both knowing what was coming next. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Vala supplied, looking very much like she wanted to say something else. But there wasn't time. Grace nodded to her and then she was out of there, running as fast as she could through the grey interiors towards the rings on the ship.

"Cam, where are you going?" Daniel called after the retreating Colonel, who had seen the teenager leaving the bridge and had run after her.

Grace arrived at the ring transport out of breath and legs burning but there wasn't time even to let it catch up with her since something else just did. She tried to ignore him as she finished the activation code.

"Cam, what are you doing here? Get out!" She yelled at him, stepping onto the platform.

"No, Grace, I'm not letting you go!"

But before she knew what was happening, she was already on the cloaked cargo ship. And she wasn't alone.

"Why couldn't you just let me do this?" She screeched at him, already moving to the front of the ship.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you could have been hurt or even killed!" Cam proceeded to yell back at her, zapping the pilot that had come to investigate. She didn't care what he was saying, though she wouldn't admit that she hadn't actually thought about the pilot already in the ship as she stepped over his unconscious body. She was kind of glad that he had come now.

"I have something to do, in case you haven't noticed." Grace told him, sitting down in the pilot's chair. "You should go back while you can."

"No, I'm waiting for you."

"Fine, have the rings ready for when I'm finished flying this thing. We'll go back together." She was surprised when he listened to her and went back to the rings to wait for her. Out of respect for time, she thought they both realised it was best not to argue right now.

"Come on, Grace, hurry it up!" Cam called from the back of the ship.

"A little busy right now. It's not exactly easy to fly this bulky thing into such a small space, you know!" He didn't reply and she allowed herself a small smirk at that.

The sudden stop of the cargo ship threw her forward in her chair and she immediately felt the effects of the energy link through it.

"Uh, Cam, get the rings ready!" She screamed, already pushing herself out of her chair.

But just after she finished calling out to the Colonel, a large energy zap escaped from the console in front of her, lashing out in her direction and knocking her back in the chair, unconscious with a large gash on her forehead.

"Grace!" Cam called, running to her side. Wiping away some of the blood but only managing to make it worse, he tried to wake her up but failed. "Why does everything have to go wrong at the last minute?" Knowing there was no time left, he picked her up in his arms, swung around and raced back to the transports, punching the last buttons randomly.

It was too late. The last thing he saw was a white light.

--


	11. Paternal Instinct

AN: Almost two months since my last update. Gah, I hate to admit it but I'm slipping slightly. Sorry for the long break but be happy now. It's here! As always, the reviews did help and I thank you for all of them!

**Gift of Grace**

Chapter 11: Paternal Instinct

Jack knocked on Sam's lab. He heard no movement from inside and there was no light coming from under the door.

It had been a few hours since the team had returned from their mission and Sam had instantly disappeared. No one had seen her since. He had spent much of those hours debating whether to go after her or not. The debate was heated inside of his mind. But here he was, outside her door at three in the morning.

He knocked again and yet again there was no answer. He heaved his shoulders as a great sigh racked his body. He reached over and pulled on the handle to the sliding door but it didn't budge. He pulled harder but still nothing happened.

He felt around in his breast pocket for his key card. It would open the door in front of him. Sam might yell at him for breaking into her rooms but he knew she needed him. And he needed her.

Grace was gone – they needed each other.

The door rattled on its rollers as it opened. Sam was the first thing he saw. She was there, fully clothed, lying back towards the door in the still darkness. Somehow he could tell she wasn't asleep. It was as if she wasn't even breathing, there was no movement at all.

He walked closer and he knew she could hear his military grade boot beating against the ground in this absolute silence.

He lays a hand on her shoulder and she shrugs away from his touch. He knows she's definitely awake now. It was the smallest of moves but he knows she's awake now. He takes another step and he sees her eyes are wide open, glistening in the light from outside. She had been crying but not anymore. The lines down her face were dry.

"Carter..."

"Get out." Came the hiss as soon as the word left his lips and he physically recoiled from the sound of it. She had never spoken to him like that before.

He sat down on the edge of the leather couch she was lying on but didn't attempt to touch her again. He didn't think he could bear hearing those words from her another time. The silence had returned. He leaned a little to the left to see her face better but she turned her own head away from him, refusing to meet his scrutinising gaze.

"You can show your sadness," Jack murmured to her blonde hair as it was all he could see now. "It wouldn't be weakness."

The sudden movement of her head so it came in line with his shocked him, their eyes meeting and locking in an instant. The growl on her lips scared him even more.

"You don't know what it's like, _sir_." The last word was filled with venom and contempt. She was returning the favour from when he had called her Carter moments before. His crestfallen features made her regret her words but she still wouldn't back down. She wouldn't until all of the hatred had left her body.

"Sure, you've lost your son but big deal. I just lost my one and probably my only ever daughter." He didn't move or say anything. But she needed him to fight back. She needed him to fight her. "Why can't you understand?" She screamed at him, beating her fists against his unmoveable frame. Still, he refused to fight back. "I have nothing left!" She screeched right into his face. He blinked, drawing her eyes to his.

She stopped, seeing his blank expression. It was almost as bad as if he was crying and this is what made her stop. "I'm sorry. I don't mean what I'm saying."

A tear looked as if it was about to fall but she blinked it back, letting out a long shaky breath as she did. In that moment, she looked absolutely exhausted.

"It's all my fault, Jack." She said, her voice and features softer now. He opened his mouth to retort but Sam shut him off, some of her fire returning. "Don't worry. Grace isn't here anymore to keep you from your home in Washington. You have no reason to stay in the place that was so horrible for you the first time that you had to leave."

"I'm not leaving. This is my home. You are my home, Sam."

She let out a choked sob as soon as he had said her name. It was as if a barrier had finally broke within her and she collapsed back down onto the couch, wrapping her arms around herself and something else... It's then that he noticed Grace's military jacket lying between Sam and the leather.

"I can't smell her anymore, Jack," Sam whispered, her eyes brimming with the tears that had yet to fall. It was the most heartbreaking face Jack had ever seen. He felt his heart crack at the sight and he couldn't look at the woman in front of him anymore. "I can't feel her." Her voice was crying, he could hear that much. "It's as if she didn't exist. But she did. She did, Jack, didn't she? It wasn't a dream, was it?"

Her voice broke and Jack simply lay down, gathered her up in his arms and held her tight to him with her back flush against his chest, giving her the comfort and security she so desperately needed in this moment.

"I can't smell her."

Jack let his own tears fall for her. His arms tightened around her.

*

Teal'c lay down the tray of Jell-o in front of his colleagues as they sat in relative silence in the commissary for lunch the next day.

Daniel was as silent as the day they had left Kallana and Vala hadn't stopped talking since then. She had been babbling on about the architecture of the room but had abruptly stopped as the yellow jell-o had been placed in front of her. She burst into tears at the sight. Looking at the three cups in front of them, it was hard not to go back to that night not so long ago when they had all been together for the first time. Cam and Grace had been there, too...

"Is your jell-o unsatisfactory, ValaMalDoran?" Teal'c asked the woman. She threw down her utensils to wipe her overflowing eyes.

"I miss them." She looked up at the two sitting beside her. "I miss Cameron and I miss Grace."

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged a subtle look of confusion when Vala mentioned the name of the teenager that had seemed to be her nemesis from the first moment they had met. In the whole time Grace had been at the SGC there had been scarcely an hour worth of time that anyone could say they spent in the same room together. Even when they had been getting along in the last few days before this mission, no one could say that they had been friends.

"Are we indeed speaking of the same Grace, ValaMalDoran? Are we speaking of GraceO'Neill?"

The dark hair just bobbed up and down as she nodded, her head already down to prevent the others from seeing her puffy, red eyes. Even in this time of grief, her vanity still won out. This was another day she thanked herself for having such long, dark hair. It acted as a wall between her and the men at the table.

"I did like her..." She trailed off and it was met with silence. The others didn't believe her. She could tell by the way they didn't say anything in reply. Even without looking up, she could read them like a book. "I did. But it's just... something prevented us from becoming friends. I regret that."

Her dark blue eyes unconsciously flicked up to Daniel beside her but then back to the jell-o in her hands, where she played absently with it, lifting it up with her spoon only to return it to its container. She felt arms slide around her shoulders and she turned, abandoning her food and burying her head in Daniel's shoulder as he pulled her closer.

Teal'c could see that the archaeologist was trying to be strong for the group but the fact that the man hadn't even spoken a word since the disappearance of his two friends showed his feelings on the matter were otherwise. No one pushed him. He would loosen the lid when he needed to – it was just how Daniel was.

"I, too, miss ColonelMitchell and the young O'Neill." Daniel looked up at the Jaffa as his voice pierced the silence and Teal'c could see his eyes weren't as bright as they once were, dulled by this traumatic event. He nodded to his friend and Teal'c nodded back. The silence returned tenfold but this time no one dared to break it.

*

"_SG-1 to the briefing room. SG-1_." Was the message that came over the system the next afternoon. It had been two days since their return. A week since they had left Kallana.

They all dribbled in, one or two at a time. Teal'c was the first to arrive and they all seemed to drag in after him. Landry was already in his chair at the head of the table and indicated for them all to take their respective seats at the table.

Jack and Sam were the last to enter and Landry chose not to reprimand them for being so much later than the others. The red eyes told him that they were taking this a lot harder than everyone else. It was understandable. They had lost their colleagues. Their friends. Their daughter.

They had all become seated but no one spoke. The heavy silence got to be too much for Landry and he chose to act up first.

"I know that the loss of two of our numbers, as Grace had indeed become one of our team since her arrival, is a great tragedy." He paused a moment, gazing at each of the members in turn and taking in their sombre expressions.

_Well, like a band-aid..._ He thought to himself.

"The memorial service will be held a few days from now, a proper military service for both of them." He stated rather sharply, hoping to get it over and done with by saying it fast. It did not have the desired effect.

Both Jack and Sam looked up suddenly. Their eyes were identical, flashing with fire that had not been there for the past few days. They were angry. And surprised.

"Whoa, Hank, we aren't ready to write them off." Jack all but shouted at him.

"There was an activation of the ring transport just as the gate was destroyed." Sam told him, pleading with her heart as fresh tears threatened to overcome her. The great Colonel Carter was crying in his briefing room. Landry never thought this day would come. But it has and under horrific circumstances. But he was still not convinced. There was just too small a chance. And his face showed his hesitation.

"I know it's hard... for all of you. But it is highly likely that they aren't coming back."

The loud screeching of a chair being scraped along the floor shocks them into turning to look at Daniel. He was standing up, chair now against the wall. He leaned towards Landry, hands white as he held onto the table. His face was a mix of fury and shock. Mostly fury as his eyes narrowed at the General. He clenched and unclenched his jaw a few times.

"But it's not _impossible_." He didn't even pause in his first words since that fateful day. They were full of his evident fury, coming out in a condemning tone no one had heard from him before. Pushing his weight off the table, he stormed out.

Landry looked to the others and he could see they all agreed with the man. He put his head in his hands and sighed. Not the desired effect at all.

*


	12. City Limits

Notes: Okay, so... I know it's been more than 3 months! I'm so sorry but... I have no excuse. But I did try, so here it is – Grace and Cam in the Ori galaxy. And also sorry about any mistakes, I wanted to finish it as soon as I could so I could post it for you guys. Enjoy.

**Gift of Grace**

Chapter 12: City Limits

She felt so groggy. Her eyelids were so heavy she didn't want to open them ever again. Even the small amount of light filtering through to her eyes made her head scream for mercy. She slowly became more aware of herself as the minutes dragged on. She knew she was lying down on something very uncomfortable. Felt like a bed but the sheets were scratchy and the mattress was rock solid. Felt like she was back home with Daniel and Nathifa in Egypt.

Then she felt something touch her head softly. She eyes snapped open and her head felt like it was going to explode with the sudden amount of light around her.

She could see brown but it was all a blur. The person had stopped and was staring at her. She let her eyes focus and they came to see Cameron Mitchell, staring down at her with a very concerned look on his face, wrinkling his forehead.

"Welcome back, Grace," He whispered to her and she was thankful for the soft words. She didn't think her head could take much more. She heard some water dripping and Cam lifted the wet cloth to her forehead once again, dabbing at what seemed to be the source of her pain. She couldn't stop the hiss that came from her lips as he pressed a little too hard. "Sorry."

She attempted to say it was no problem but her throat was so dry, she had a coughing fit instead.

It's then that she noticed the other person in the room. She wasn't sure if they had been there before or not. Bringing forward a cup of water for her, she came to see her for a short but very pretty, mature woman. She took the cup but wouldn't take her eyes from this strange woman as she drank from it, trying to figure her out.

"Grace," Cam called to her, seeing her suspicious gaze. "This is Asellina. She's the resident healer in the village." Grace nodded to show she had heard him, instantly regretted it from the sharp pains but still refused to unlock her gaze from the woman. Asellina was either ignoring her or didn't see it. It was obvious enough that Grace knew it must be the former.

"I... we were worried that the evil spirits had gotten too strong a hold on you, dear Grace, and that you wouldn't wake up." Her voice was musical and had a soothing tone to it. Grace distrusted her. The almost frightened look she sent Cam's way was an indicator to that. Cam tried to hold in a laugh at the sight of Grace's reaction to the healer's words.

"Uh, Asellina?" The woman in question turned to Cam. "Do you think you could... you know?" He asked, hinting towards the door and some privacy for the two.

"Of course," She replied instantly. But she had a knowing smile as she said it that Grace found very disturbing. "You have a lovely partner, dear Grace, he hasn't left your side since you arrived over two weeks ago..." She gave the young girl another knowing smile and she couldn't be sure because of her eyesight but she might have winked as she shut the door behind her.

Grace collapsed back onto her rough pillows. Two weeks? She turned her head slightly to look at Cam. The horrified expression told him everything he needed to know about how she was feeling.

He just returned it with a small, sheepish smile.

"We need to talk."

--

It was a few days later when Grace finally got her head wrapped around the fact that they were now stuck on this planet. In this galaxy. With crazy people. The one person she was talking about in particular, Asellina, was cleaning up around her bed at the time when she decided she had had enough of staying cooped up inside.

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, the throbbing in her head flared up at the movement but faded quickly into the dull ache that had been there for the last few days.

"Dear Grace, are you going to be sick again?" Asellina asked of her, instantly coming to her side. Grace started to shake her head but thought better of it and just answered with a quiet no.

"I'm feeling much better now. I would like to walk around for a little bit, just to stretch my legs," She said, already moving to remove the sheets. She hesitated, looking up to the healer. "If that's alright."

Asellina's face told her that she didn't want Grace to go anywhere, especially as her head was still wrapped up tightly in bandages. But Grace's wilful thinking and charming smile disarmed the woman and with a drawn out sigh, telling Grace how much she was actually against it, she helped the teenager out of the bed.

The door slamming sent shockwaves through her mind and both their eyes snapped up to see a very disgruntled looking Cam at the door.

"What's going on here?" He asked, looking rather pointedly at both of them. "Where do you think you're going?"

Her companion is first to respond and quick to defend her.

"I think the young Grace is well enough to go for a short walk, Cameron. If she stays any longer in that bed, I fear she may forget how to walk altogether." His features softened at the obvious but necessary reprimand. He strode up to her side instead and took hold of Grace's arm, helping her stand up.

"I can take her, I know my way around." The following look made Grace question the relationship between these two. There was something behind their stares at each other that told Grace that the friendship they put on in front of her was just a farce.

--

Grace could feel the watchful eyes of her guardian as they wandered around the small village they currently occupied. It was as if his blue eyes could bore a hole right into the back of her head if he stared at her anymore. After the past hour of silence, Grace couldn't put up with it anymore.

"I'm not fragile, Cam," she snapped, turning on him after exiting a tiny shop in one of the dusty streets. She saw his eyes flicker to the cut on her head – she had removed the bandages as soon as they had left the house. She didn't want people staring at her. But obviously, Cameron refused to let her be.

His gaze held concern in it, though and the slight amount of anger that had built up over the day faded.

"Listen, I'm not going to collapse or anything. Not any time soon, anyway. Stop worrying about me." She waited for a response and finally, after a rather pointed look, he sighed deeply and nodded.

"Alright, but only if you tell me when you are getting tired or hungry or anything, okay?" she rolled her eyes rather noticeably but nodded as well and they continued on their way. Despite her outburst, he seemed to unconsciously still watch her every move. The irritation was slowly coming back, but Grace managed to keep it in check.

She considered starting another conversation but nothing felt right after she thought it in her head. And as the silence that stretched on started to become uncomfortable for her, she asked if they could start to head back to the house. Cam jumped on the idea and she had to almost pull him back from running to the healer's home.

Just as they reached the main square that would lead to the house, Grace's gaze was drawn to a man crossing street in front of them. He walked with an obvious limp and had his hood drawn far over his face, as if ashamed to be seen out in public. Images flooded into her vision and stumbling over the curb, Cam caught her, leaving her free to grasp her head in pain.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea. I told you. Let's go." And with that, he half carried her back to the house, with Grace too weak to protest.

All she could think about the whole way down the street was Tomin.

--

The first thing she remembered that morning was the sound of a large commotion outside the window of her makeshift recovery room. There seemed to be a lot of urgent whispers merging together to become an almost buzzing sound, though Grace wasn't sure what exactly they were whispering about.

Despite the headache that had returned from her last episode, Grace pulled the scratchy covers back from her very uncomfortable bed to see out the window. Backs were pressed against the glass and she couldn't see a thing past them. Moving to the door, she hardly had a chance to reach out to open it when it opened for her, and a very agitated looking Cam stepped in.

She could see he wasn't liking the fact she was out of bed and as the seconds went by, and the wheels in his brain turned more, he became even more agitated. He started to try to get Grace back to the bed but failed miserably. Curiosity always won out in the young teenage girl.

She moved past Cam when she heard the faint sound of... screaming? As she reached the door, she realised she should have listened to Cam in the first place and gotten back into bed when he told her to.

Tied up, back to back, in the centre of the town square were two women, screaming and crying but none of the townspeople seemed to hear them, just whispering amongst themselves about whatever it was that was going on.

Even though every pair of eyes was on them, thrashing against their restraints, no one appeared to care that it was human life right there in front of them, begging them for mercy.

"What are they doing?" Grace asked him in panic, and it was then that she comprehended the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. She needn't have asked, though. Her thoughts were answered when the village leader, a tall, lanky man with a large balding spot on his head, tipped the bucket of flaming liquid so it spilled over and down into the pit in which the women were sitting. It quickly surrounded them and their cries became more fervent in their attempts to plead innocence and to become free once more.

Her gaze was fixed on the spectacle in front of her and although she desperately wanted to look away, she could not.

It took nearly half an hour for the women to both burn alive, Grace watching on in shock and helplessness at the door to her house.

The screams had finally dissipated a while back but Grace could still hear them in her mind, echoing until it became a soft background noise she was sure would haunt her for the rest of her life.

The other villagers had trickled away until very few remained. The fire burned low now and soon it would be out.

The last flames were quickly extinguished by the wind and Grace collapsed at the door, sobbing.

--

She lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling later that day. So many emotions were slowly overtaking her, no matter how hard she tried for them not to. She felt pain and more than anything, lost.

Asellina was sitting by her side, anxiously watching her in the quiet room.

"I'm fine," She told the healer and sat up, ignoring the pain in her head for the screaming was still there, and her whole being seemed to be focused on it.

After a while, Asellina left, making excuses for dinner or something of the sort. Grace felt the bed lower on one side and her eyes flickered up to meet Cam's.

The silence consumed them once more. Her gaze moved from object to thing quickly, never resting until Cam put a hand on her shoulder, causing them to move to him again and stay there.

"This is the way things are now. I don't think we'll ever be able to get out of this place and back home again."

Cam sighed, but they both knew it was true.

--


	13. Homegrown Miracle

Okay, so i swear its the unlucky 13 that got me stuck this time! So so so so sorry that it has been so so so long since my last update. I hope people are still reading it but i understand and apologise if you can't remember what the hell is going on...

**Gift of Grace**

Chapter 13: Home Grown Miracles

A whole month went to pass by the two in the Ori Galaxy. Grace was even starting to get used to life here, as strange as that was to her. But she had already been uprooted so many times in her life, what was one more?

Cam on the other hand, was not coping that well. He had made friends with some of the villagers, which Grace was happy about, but she could also see that his heart wasn't in it. He was still desperately searching for a way back and no matter how much Grace tried to talk to him about it, he refused to listen. He was stubborn. But so was she. They just seemed to exist in a permanent stalemate in their beliefs and it frustrated them both to no end.

They had become less temporary in Asellina's cosy home. A room had been made for them away from other patients and moving into this room, Cam became even more closed off than before. She knew that Cam and the healer did not get along that well but was confused by the amount of distance she found between themselves since she had last looked. She tried so hard to get back closer with him but even so, he only let her in to an extent, and left the rest to himself.

She had almost given up hope of ever becoming close friends again until one day while she was helping Asellina clean up the house and Cam burst in through the door, panting and looking very agitated about something. Instantly concerned, Grace hurried to his side.

Cam looked from herself to the healer and back again, his eyes wild with anxiety.

"The priors are here..." He managed to get out from between sharp breaths. Grace wasn't sure if the shallow breathing was from his long run or the panic.

Asellina, however, was too excited about this new revelation to pay much attention to the fact that Cam was still trying to get more out. She bolted through the open door towards the main square where Grace could now see other villagers heading as well.

Grace turned back to Cam only to see him collapse into the chair, still breathing hard and clearly in shock.

"Camy?" The use of her old nickname for him caught his attention. His bright blue eyes connected with hers and the fear she saw there scared her. "What happened?"

"I can't help it." Grace knelt down beside him, placing a comforting hand on his thigh to urge him to go on. His voice was soft with awe. "I think I just witnessed a miracle."

"But you don't believe in miracles," Grace reminded him and Cam's only response was a blink. She could almost see the wheels turning in his mind as he thought this whole thing through.

"The prior..." His eyes flickered around as he tried to comprehend the situation and put it into words. "He healed Tomin. He raised his hands over him and suddenly he can walk normally." He locked gazes with Grace once again, a sense of urgency making itself apparent now. "How does he do it? He didn't even touch him, just told him to walk and he did! There _is_ no other word for it than miraculous."

Grace slipped into the chair next to him, the shock now transferring to her consciousness. But there was something else there that she couldn't let go of – there must have been a reason.

"Camy," She spoke, shaking her head of the veil of shock that had laid over her mind. Cam looked up at her, but otherwise was expressionless. "Did they say anything else? What happened after he was healed?"

"They... they..." Cam started, trying to work through the thoughts that Grace could see storming in his eyes. Then she saw them become steel and he looked her directly in the eyes. "It was meant as a recruitment drive." His face was burning as the implications hit them both. "They are recruiting able men, and that includes Tomin now!"

Grace had spoken to Tomin a few times since her first walk around the town. At least while he wasn't huddled up in his house, alone and afraid of the outside world. He was kind and loyal, but emotionally damaged by years of repression. That would be different now. Grace knew him and knew that he would feel forced to join the campaign in gratefulness for the deed they had just delivered him.

But there was another dreadful thought that entered her mind, one much closer to home and her heart. She stood up, making to leave their abode when he reached out and touched her hand. The knowing look he gave her made her think that maybe they hadn't grown so distant in the past few months, she still felt him looking right through her to her innermost workings.

"They are starting to come true, again." She fills in. "The nightmares."

Cam looked confused and when he retreated back to his thoughts, Grace took the moment to leave. She didn't want to explain any further. She didn't want to explain that she had seen her best friend and companion forced into service. She didn't want to explain that she had seen him fight for the wrong side, for something neither of them believed in. And most of all she didn't want to explain that she had seen his doom, seen him perish on the battlefields of space.

But before she left, she called back to him. "We have to leave. Soon."

"Have you figured out a way to escape the city, yet?" She asks of Cam as she packs the last of her clothing into her roughly constructed backpack.

Cam walked over to her, much more calmly than Grace expected and took out the messily packed articles, refolded them, and replaced them within the bag. "We will go while the others are at prostration."

Grace could tell he had thought this plan through by the way he deliberately and calmly spoke to her. In his own way, he was trying to keep her, and himself, from the edge of panic. It was working and the teenager was so thankful in that moment that he was with her.

She took a deep breath and settled her gaze on him as he placed a hand comfortingly on her upper arm. "We will leave through the back alley, head towards the cliffs and with any luck, no one will even know we were gone."

Grace could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Whether it was because of the adrenaline pumping through her veins from the risk of being caught escaping or of the fact they had been running for a good ten minutes now as fast as their feet could take them, she wasn't sure. It didn't matter. She was just happy they were leaving and they would be safe. That Cam would be safe.

Cam was slowing in front of her now, easing their pace as the last of the sun had finally peaked out from behind the horizon. Most of the city were behind them now, with only a few of the larger buildings visible. The cliffs ahead were in sight and as they slowed to a walk, she realised that she had no idea what they were going to do once they got there, her only thoughts before now being of escaping at any cost.

She needn't have worried, however. For as soon as they both reached the cliffs, the sight held before them was stunning. It was not stunning for its landscape or any other natural occurance, but for what was there when they stood at the edge.

Far below, hidden from the view of any wandering villager, were three massive Ori ships with one more already in the making.

Grace's breathing suddenly sharpened, her mind going into overload with yet another vision flashing before her eyes. Cam saw the signs of another fainting spell and took hold of her just as her knees buckled under her. She collapsed into him as he slowly lowered them both to the ground. It was obvious to her that he was in shock as he was not demanding an explanation as he usually would have at the act of another episode.

As they both sat there, looking down at the valley below, Grace just kept shaking her head in awe. Between bouts of repeating the same word, 'no', over and over, Grace whispered, "it's all coming true."

Her words caught Cam's attention, who had been silent for as long as they had been there.

"Grace." The simple act of saying her name was enough to snap her out of her inner turmoil. She turned to him, resolute and with steel in her eyes.

"There has to be a way to destroy the ships."


End file.
